Nosphorous
by awakethepassion
Summary: What would have happened if John Sheppard had died after being attacked by the Iratus Bug? What if it had turned him into something else?
1. Chapter 1

_Nosophoros _

Copyright 2008 awakethepassion

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Chapter 1

John opened his eyes. It was dark and quiet.

He laid there for a few minutes. It was too dark, it was too quiet and for some reason he was naked and there was a sheet covering his face.

Okay, this was not looking good.

He sat up. He was in the infirmary. At least he thought it was the infirmary, or at least it was a room connected to the infirmary. A room that he had never expected to wake up in. If Beckett and McKay were trying to pull a joke on him this was definitely not funny.

He pushed the sheet off his face and sat up. "Rodney? Carson? Come on guys, jokes over!"

Silence.

He slid off the gurney, wrapping the sheet around his shoulders like a blanket. Something scraped on the floor and he looked down. There was something on his big toe. He lifted his foot and tugged the thing off and looked at it. It was a tag. A god damned toe tag and it had his name on it.

Dead. Oh god damn it to hell. If this wasn't a dream or some wise ass joke then those two were in for a whole world of hurt.

"Ford?"

Nothing. No Ford. No Rodney. No Carson.

"Okay, this has got to be a dream." John pinched his arm as hard as he could. There was no pain, the skin between his fingers didn't even turn red. "Oh, crap."

This was really not looking good.

He scraped a hand over his face, feeling yesterday's stubble. Stubble? He looked down at his chest and a feeling of relief washed over him. No stitches, no V incision. Thank God…Beckett hadn't had time to do an autopsy.

Autopsy? "Okay, Sheppard. Get a hold of yourself."

Instinctively his hand went to his neck. He felt for the marks where the Iratus bug had attached its self to him but there was nothing there. He shook his head, trying to remember what the hell had happened. He could remember the damned thing and he could remember Teyla and Ford trying to get the thing off him, Beckett giving them instructions for the most of it and then their desperate attempt to use the defib paddles. He could remember the shock and then the slow numbing cold as his heart had slowly stopped. He could even remember hearing Teyla and Ford and Rodney shouting something before the blackness had drowned out everything.

"Well, I guess that theory got shot all to hell." He muttered to himself. "Way to go, John."

Then a thought struck him. If the paddles had worked and the bug was dead then what…?

What the hell had that bug really done to him?

And what was he still doing in Atlantis and not in a box headed back to what little of his family he had left?

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. First thing he needed to do was get out of here and get back to his quarters. Then maybe after a wash and a decent meal he might not be in the mood to kill anybody for pulling such a stupid joke on him.

He edged to the doorway. Dim light spilled out into the hallway. There was a nurse on duty but her back was to him and she seemed to be pretty intent on whatever was on her computer screen. He watched her, vaguely wishing that she would move and then to his surprise, she did.

She stretched her arms over her head, yawning. "Be back in a minute, Chang. I think I'll go get some coffee before I fall asleep. You want anything?"

A soft murmur caught his ears, probably Chang answering. It seemed like forever before the nurse finally left and he was left alone with the unseen Chang. He eased around the corner.

She was sitting in the far corner, her head bent over, her fingers fairly flying across the keyboard of her lap top.

He was aiming to ease past her, to slip away before she looked up and caught sight of him but his body apparently had other ideas. Something white hot laced through him. Something so agonizing and horrible that he bent over, clutching at his belly. His foot caught on the edge of the sheet and he fell to his knees, grunting in pain.

He clutched at his head. The pain was worse than anything he'd ever felt in his life. He moaned, biting his lips to try to keep from screaming. Something was inside him. He could feel it crawling in his belly, spreading out from his core. Wrapping itself around him and digging its claws into what was left of his mind.

He groaned, curling into a ball on the hard floor. He pulled his knees to his chest, gritting his teeth until he thought they were going to break off.

Vaguely he heard noise, the sound of a chair scraping back and the sound of running feet. He'd fallen down behind one of the desks, banging his shoulder and making a hell of a lot of noise as he'd gone down.

"Oh, my God! Major!"

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice…and something else. His nostrils flared when the scent of her fear washed over him. He shook his head, but it was still there. He could smell it, could smell her, could smell the heady scent of her blood flowing hot and sweet through her veins.

"Get away from me…"

He tried to say the words but they came out like a guttural growl. White hot pain was clouding his eyes. He tried to scramble back, tried to drag the sheet back over him but all he could do was lay on the floor, panting and growling like a wounded animal.

Chang was hovering over him, her voice anxious. She got in front of him, crouching down, her hands reaching out to help him.

He lifted his head and looked at her and uttered one word. "Run."

Her face went white. She fell back, one step and then two more.

He was on her before she reached the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_nosophoros_

Copyright 2008 awakethepassion

All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Chapter 2.

Elizabeth Weir woke up with a start. She lay very still, listening, straining her ears to catch whatever sound had broken through to her dreams. But she knew there wasn't any use. There was nothing there. Nothing but her own fear and the pain of losing the man that had become more than just the expedition's military leader.

"No." She choked back a sob. "I won't do it. Not again." She closed her eyes and rolled over on her side, pulling the thin sheet up around her neck.

She took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of the ocean that wafted in through the open window, willing herself to rest even if it was just for a little while. But she knew that there wasn't going to be any rest for her.

Finally she gave up. Sitting up she pushed back the covers and sat up on the edge of the bed, shivering a little when her bare feet touched the cold floor.

Tucking her feet into a pair of slippers she got up from the bed, throwing an old shawl around her shoulders as she padded quietly to the window. She pushed back the curtain. Usually just the sight of the moonlight shining like a silver ribbon across the ocean helped to calm her nerves, helped her to think. Helped her to calm her mind enough to think through whatever problem of the moment was plaguing her mind.

But tonight there was no calm for anyone in Atlantis. No calm for anyone except the man in the room where no one wanted to go.

"Damn." She leaned her forehead against the cool glass. A tear slid down her cheek and she let it fall, warm and heavy on a tee shirt already damp from the sweat of her dreams.

Dreams. Now that was a laugh. She raised her arm, using the edge of the shawl to wipe her face. They were more like nightmares than dreams.

She turned and looked at her desk. Her lap top was still open, a note pad filled with scribbled and then scratched out notes still lying beside it. They were things she wanted to say. Things she thought might help his blood family back on Earth.

But now the hell could she even say something to help them when she couldn't even help herself?

Angrily, she turned her head. She didn't want to look at it, didn't even want to think about it. But who was she really angry with?

The Iratus bug that had taken him away from all of them or herself for not being able to do anything except stand there helplessly and watch Carson and his team fight to save the Major's life?

"Elizabeth?"

The sound of Carson's voice nearly made her jump out of her skin. Carson's voice was soft but there was something about his tone that suddenly made her feel even colder.

Her fingers were trembling when she picked up the head set and placed it to her ear. "Carson, what's wrong?"

"Elizabeth…" There was a catch in his voice, a deep sigh that sounded almost like a sob. "Elizabeth, I think you need to come to the…to the infirmary…" His voice caught again. "I think you need to come down now. It's the Major…Elizabeth…I…I don't know how to explain it."

"Carson…" She gripped the edge of the desk, her fingers digging into the metal. For a while moment she thought that he was going to tell her that it had all been a mistake. That Sheppard was still alive. That Sheppard was down there right now, wrapped up like a mummy and laughing his ass off at the joke he'd played on all of them.

"Elizabeth…just come down here." His voice sounded strange. "Just get here as quickly as you can."

"Carson-" But he'd already broken the connection.


	3. Chapter 3

nosphorous

Copyright 2008 awakethepassion

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Chapter 3

John made his way down the corridor as fast as he could but it wasn't exactly easy with his shroud flapping around his ankles. He should have snagged a set of scrubs while he was in the infirmary but after Chang…well, it hadn't been a good idea to stick around.

Jesus! He stopped, leaning against the wall. "Oh, God…what did I do?"

He fell to his knees, his face in his hands, nose twitching at the coppery smell of the blood on him.

Oh, God…blood…Chang's blood!

His hands…his chest…he rubbed at them frantically with the edge of the sheet, trying to wipe it off.

Grimacing, he rubbed a hand over his mouth and then stopped.

John caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Nothing more than a shadow moving across the floor, but he knew he had to get out of there and get out fast. He staggered to his feet. There wasn't anywhere to go. There were no side corridors to this hallway and from the sound of the footsteps headed his way, they would be there any second.

He flattened himself against the wall, holding the sheet tight against him and trying to blend in with the shadows.

He held his breath, the footsteps were getting closer and closer. A familiar smell flooded his nose and the words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Teyla…"

Teyla stopped. She turned her head, looking back down the corridor and the room she had just come out of. Sadly, she shook her head. For most of the day she, Elizabeth and Rodney had been packing away John's things. Not that there was that much of them to begin with, just a few clothes, uniforms mostly, and some personal belongings.

It had been a sad gathering. Elizabeth and Rodney had known the Major far longer than she had herself but still she had come to consider the man more than just a close friend. Elizabeth was taking the Major's death hard but Rodney was taking it much worse than either one of them.

So much worse that Carson had finally given him a sedative to help him sleep.

Teyla wished now that she'd gotten him to give her one as well. For the last few hours she'd been sitting alone in John's quarters, surrounded by his things. She'd already said her goodbyes to him but still she felt that something wasn't right.

And now here she was thinking that she had heard him speak her name.

"Teyla."

"John?" She whirled around, eyes frantically searching the shadows, certain she'd seen something only to realize that the voice was Carson's and it was coming from the headset she still wore.

"Yes, Carson?"

"Teyla, could you…could you come to the infirmary as quickly as possible? Elizabeth's already on her way, as well." Carson paused. "There's something you should both see."

"Carson, can it not wait till morning? I am tired-"

"I know you are, lass." Carson said sharply. "But I need you to come down here now. As quickly as possible."

Teyla suddenly felt very cold. She started to tap the ear piece and then thought better of it. From the sound of Carson's voice he seemed extremely agitated about something but there was one thing that she knew for sure. The fear in his voice had had been very real.


	4. Chapter 4

nosphorous

Copyright 2008 awakethepassion

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Chapter 4

John stayed where he was. Barely daring to breathe until he was sure that he could no longer hear the dying echo of Teyla's footsteps. Like that made a hell of a lot of difference anyway. Her presence still lingered in the still air and he had to force himself not to follow her scent.

He could feel the dim throbbing of her heart. It was calling out to him like a siren's song and the voice was high and sweet. Every fiber in his body told him to follow it but his brain quickly squashed that idea down. In his condition that would not be the smart thing to do.

His condition, he snorted. Whatever the hell that was!

But John knew that he was wasn't going to find out anything standing around in the hallway holding his sheet in his hand. Gathering it up around his knees, he padded quietly down the hallway toward his quarters.

Once he was in front of his door, he stopped. He suddenly felt uncertain. What was he going to find on the other side of that door?

He wasn't even sure just how long he'd been in that make shift morgue before he suddenly woke up. What if all his stuff was gone? Would Elizabeth have already boxed up everything and sent it back through the gate to his family? Not that there was that much to send back in the first place.

He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. There was only one way that he was going to find out. He waved his hand over the control, the door slid open and he stepped inside.

The room was dark. The curtains had been pulled tight against the light and to John the place smelled like a tomb. He dropped the sheet on the floor and headed for the bed. He didn't even bother turning on the light. Everything stood out around him in sharp detail and to his eyes the room seemed as bright as day.

He stopped beside the bed and took a look around. Boxes were piled on top of the bare mattress and there were even more stacked on the floor. The walls were empty. His Johnny Cash poster was rolled up and laying on the desk next to his lap top, ready to be packed away. His skateboard was still propped up against the wall looking as lonely and dejected as he felt.

John gave a ragged sigh, pushed a couple of the boxes over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He still couldn't believe this was happening. Part of him was still convinced that this was just a dream but another part of him nagged that it was all too real. And he was really starting to hate that little part of him. Probably because he knew that it was the only part of him that was really telling the truth.

He picked up a shirt, held it to his nose and a slight smile crossed his face. This must have been where Teyla had come from. He could smell her scent the strongest of all though there was a hint of Elizabeth and Rodney thrown in the mix.

His friends. John's hands curled into balls of frustration. He was fighting to stay calm but he had to admit that this was really scaring the hell out of him. What did he say to them? How would his friends take it if he just walked up to them said 'Hi! I'm alive!' and then acted like nothing had ever happened?

Like that was really going to happen. He gave a snort of disgust and threw the shirt back down on the bed. After what he'd done..."Say her name, damn it!" He growled to himself. After what had happened to Chang...there was no way he could talk to them now.

Even if they didn't believe it wasn't him, that he couldn't have done what he knew he'd done, he knew that he couldn't talk to them. He needed to figure this out for himself first.

But he wasn't going to do it if he just sat there on his bare ass feeling sorry for himself.

He got to his feet reaching for the pile of uniforms ready to be boxed away and then he stopped. His fingers brushed over the back of one of the black shirt's he'd always worn under his jacket. The cotton felt soft and familiar and he winced slightly as a million memories suddenly ripped through his mind like the blade of a razor.

Elizabeth, Teyla, Ford, Carson...Rodney. Sumner's face right before John had put a bullet into him and put the Colonel out of his misery.

Breathing hard he jerked his hand back, staring at his fingers like they were strangers that he'd never seen before. Briefly he wondered if this was some type of payback that God had dropped on him. He grimaced and knocked the box sideways but instead of just toppling to the floor, it skittered halfway cross the room and landed against the wall with a loud thud.

He stared at the box where it lay crumpled and smashed, his uniforms scattered across the floor like gray and black smudges and then he looked down at his hand. He could feel the power surging through him and the sudden burst of intense rage scared him more than he wanted to admit.

His emotions roared inside of him but under it all there was only one thing that he knew he had to do.

He had to leave Atlantis.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nosophoros _

Copyright 2008 awakethepassion

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Rodney McKay was not having a very good night. In fact he hadn't had a very good night since...since...damn it.

He rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling. The same ceiling that he'd been staring at for days now. He closed his eyes for just a second, hoping against hope that when he opened them again things would be different.

Slowly he opened one eye and then the other. But it was still the same old ceiling. Hell, even the shadows that danced across it looked like the same ones he'd seen the night before.

He sat up and untangled himself from the sheets. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he slipped his feet into a pair of slippers and got up. What was the use in trying to sleep anyway? It hadn't been doing him any good for days now.

Grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair where he'd thrown it, he slipped it on and turned for the door. It wouldn't exactly be the first time he'd taken a late night walk since...since things had changed in Atlantis.

In fact he'd become such a normal sight that most of the night crew didn't even notice him anymore. Or else they were just pretending not to notice him and Rodney didn't know if he should be sad or mad at that idea.

His hands curled into fists and he gritted his teeth in anger. Damn, but he hated this! It wasn't just that he felt like a bug under a microscope and that Carson, Teyla, Elizabeth and even Ford had taken to watching him like a hawk.

He hated that he couldn't sleep. Hated that he could barely even think. But what he hated even more than anything else, was that no matter what direction he headed in when he started to walk, his feet always seemed to lead him to the same place.

And tonight was no different.

He raised his head slowly. The door was right in front of him again. He closed his eyes, hoping against hope that this time it was nothing more than a dream. He swallowed hard, saying a silent prayer that he would open his eyes and realize that he was still in bed.

But not even God or whoever was running the show up there was going to be that kind to him. He opened his eyes and had to choke back a sob.

The door was still there.

He leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling too weak to even stand. Slowly, he slid down the cool, smooth metal. He felt more light headed and dizzy than he ever had before. He couldn't even remember when he'd last had a decent meal. Food just didn't appeal to him right now and just the thought of it made his stomach turn in knots.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. The lights in the hallway were dim but even that meager light hurt his eyes and made his head spin. It will pass, he told himself. Just sit still long enough and it will pass.

How long he sat there on the floor by John Sheppard's door, he had no notion. He drifted, half awake and half asleep, opening his eyes only long enough to know that his head was still spinning. But when he opened his eyes this time, he realized that he wasn't alone.

He blinked, trying to focus his eyes, someone was kneeling on the floor next to him. The man's pale face was hidden in shadow but he'd know those bright green eyes and that shock of unruly hair anywhere. The face of the man that had been haunting his dreams every night. His dead friend. Was he really going insane then?

The man leaned over him, one hand lightly touched his shoulder. Cold fingers brushed against the side of his neck. A strong arm eased under his arm and around his back, lifting him to his feet as if he were a child and holding him up so that he didn't collapse into a heap on the floor.

Rodney could only stare. The man's lashes were dark and thick against his too white skin and something dark and dangerous danced in the eyes looking back at him. Rodney moved his lips, trying to speak. "You're...you're alive..."

Rodney's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed against him. John caught him up in his arms. Rodney felt as light as a feather as John carried him back into the room and gently laid him down on the bed. He searched around until he found a box of bed things. Unfolding a blanket, he gently laid it over Rodney, smiling sadly when he leaned closer and saw the tears silently sliding down the other man's face.

He stepped back, turning to leave when a weak hand reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his leather coat.

"Please..." Rodney's voice was soft. "Please...don't go."

John sighed. He knew that he had to leave. He had to get out of Atlantis while he still had the chance. But when he looked down and saw the state his friend was in, he couldn't do it. He couldn't leave without at least saying goodbye to Rodney.

"Rodney...you'll be alright." His voice was raspy with emotion. He'd never been very good at expressing his feelings, especially when it came to the people that he cared about the most. Apparently there was one thing about him that hadn't changed, he thought grimly as Rodney opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"John, please..."

John turned his head away. He couldn't bear to hear that cry in Rodney's voice or see those tears on his face. To hear Rodney calling out for him, begging him not to go was almost more than he could stand.

"Don't go." Rodney whispered. He tried to raise himself up but he was too weak and he fell back against the bed. "Please...I can't stop thinking about...about you." He squeezed his eyes shut, hot tears rolling down his face. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "John...I'm so sorry."

John sat down on the side of the bed and Rodney clutched at his wrist. His hand was cool, almost as cold as John's own, but there was life beating strong under those fingers. The urge to lift that hand to his mouth and sink his teeth into that tender wrist was strong. His nostrils flared. The hunger was still in him and Rodney was so close. So...damned...close.

He leaned over Rodney and his voice was a strangled whisper.

"So am I."


	6. Chapter 6

_nosophoros_

Copyright 2008 awakethepassion

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Chapter 6

"Carson, this had better be...good." The last word died on Elizabeth's lips. He was standing beside one of the infirmary beds. When he turned and looked at her she could tell from the expression on his face that whatever he had to tell her, it was definitely _not_ going to be good.

"Carson?" She took a step toward him him and then stopped. She clasped her hands together, her fingers twisting together in knots.

He stepped away from the bed. Her blood turned to ice in her veins. She didn't know what to expect...was afraid of what she might see on that bed behind him. For a moment she felt like she couldn't breathe. And then she saw the face and she took a step back. She looked up at Carson and frowned.

She opened her mouth then stopped, hearing movement behind her. She turned her head and saw Teyla standing there. They looked at each other and Elizabeth knew that the puzzled look on her face was exactly the same as the one on Teyla's.

She turned back to Carson. "What's going on?" She looked at the pale face of the woman lying on the bed behind him. "Who is she?"

Carson's eyes darkened. "Not here." He said, his voice terse and strained. He took hold of her arm and then Teyla's, pulling them away from the bed and steering them to a curtained area.

"We have a problem." Carson didn't give Elizabeth time to protest. He glanced back at the bed. "A very big problem."

"Carson, I'm getting a little tired of this." Elizabeth pulled her arm out of his grasp. "What is..."

"He's gone, Elizabeth." His voice trembled slightly. Carson looked tired. His face was lined with worry, his eyes nearly black with fatigue. "The Colonel..." He took a deep breath. "John...he's gone."

"Carson, we know that he is gone." Teyla glanced at Elizabeth. They shared a look. The strain on everyone was great and now even Carson was beginning to feel the effects of it.

"You don't understand, lass!" Carson snapped. Then a sad look crossed his face. "I'm sorry, Teyla." He took a deep breath and turned away. "Maybe you'll understand this better."

Without waiting for them, Carson walked away from them, leaving the two of them no choice except to follow him.

He stopped in front of a door and Elizabeth felt a chill run down her back. From the look on Teyla's face she knew where Carson was headed as well.

He hesitated for just a moment and then he pushed open the door and stepped through, stopping only long enough to hold the door open for them to follow him inside before he closed it behind them.

The room where John Sheppard had lain in quiet peace was empty.

"Carson, did something go wrong with the..." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Did something go wrong with the autopsy?"

She couldn't bring herself to say John's name and that word in the same sentence.

"I wish it was that easy." Carson folded his arms across his chest. "Elizabeth, I haven't done the autopsy on the Colonel yet."

"Then where is he?" Teyla demanded.

"I don't know." Carson looked like he was going to be sick.

"What do you mean that you don't know?" Elizabeth felt a cold fury rip through her. Her hands were clenched with rage, the nails digging into her palms. "Carson, I swear...if this is some asshole's idea of a sick joke-"

Before Carson could answer the door was suddenly shoved open. A young nurse poked her head around the door. She saw who was with him and her eyes widened with fear.

"Sylvia, can it wait..." Carson begin tiredly.

"We've got another one, Doctor." Her gaze flicked to Teyla and Elizabeth. She licked her lips nervously and she took a deep breath. "It's Doctor Mckay."

"Bloody hell-" Carson shook his head. His face had gone nearly as white as his lab coat.

"Another one? What the hell does that mean?"

But Carson didn't answer. He'd already headed out the door. Elizabeth and Teyla followed, hot on his heels. They stopped when they saw the figure lying on the bed. Rodney's face was pale and Elizabeth would have thought he was dead except for the steady rise and fall of the sheet that covered him.

Carson was leaning over him and when he straightened up, they both saw the red marks that marred Rodney's neck. Elizabeth looked at the woman in the bed next to his. The same red marks were on her neck as well.

They looked like the same marks that had been left on John's neck after the Iratus bug had attacked him.

Elizabeth moved toward the bed.

Carson turned his head and looked at her.

"Carson, when you said we had a problem...did you mean that there is an Iratus bug loose in Atlantis?"

_Please, God! Please God, let him say no._

"No."

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief but then Carson took a deep breath and his next words made her grow cold.

"But according to these two...John Sheppard is loose in Atlantis."


	7. Chapter 7

_nosophoros_

Copyright 2008 awakethepassion

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Chapter 7

Alone in his quarters, Aidan Ford cried. Hot tears ran down his face and soaked the pillow clutched to his chest as he lay curled up on his bed.

He looked at the gun on the bedside table. Ever since the Major had died he'd felt like the thing was staring at him, faulting him for what had happened.

God! He rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling then he threw the pillow away from him and sat up.

The gun was still looking at him.

Accusing him.

Blaming him.

He got to his feet, grabbed it up from the bedside table and stalked out of his quarters.

He knew what he had to do to make it up for failing his friend.

He had to end it.

Once and for all.

There were tears in Teyla's eyes when she left the infirmary. She wandered the halls, finally finding herself on the balcony over looking the ocean. How she'd gotten there she couldn't remember but she welcomed the feel of the cool breeze on her face.

She leaned against the railing. Her eyes felt hot from crying. Her mind was still whirling from Carson's words. He had said them so earnestly that she'd almost believed him. She wanted to believe him but she couldn't. It hurt too much to even think about.

The wind kicked up behind her. She heard a noise. A low muffled sound and then a rustling like dry leaves in the wind. But how could that be when there were no trees in the city of Atlantis?

She froze, her hands gripping the railing. A familiar scent wafted through the night air and then she heard a voice. A very familiar voice.

"Hello, Teyla."

Her heart started to pound and her stomach seemed to twist into a hard knot of fear and panic. She turned around slowly and faced the man standing behind her.

"John?"

He pushed away from the wall and came toward her, moving with the grace of an animal stalking its prey.

"No...you're not real." She shook her head. This was just her imagination. Carson's words had taken her grief and tried to make her hope real. She knew that when she opened her eyes that there would be nothing there.

But when she opened her eyes he was still there and she suddenly knew that this was no dream. Teyla wanted to back away but she couldn't. Her back was against the rail and the only way she could escape was if she threw herself into the dark water below. Her heart was thudding in her chest, so loud that she was sure that even he could hear it. His jaw tensed for a moment, the expression on his face as if he were fighting with himself over something. Then slowly, he relaxed and a sad smile crossed his face.

"I can tell from your expression that you've seen Rodney and Chang by now." He grimaced. "Sorry about that."

"John..." She shook her head. "This cannot...this cannot be real."

He chuckled softly. "I've been telling myself the same thing since I woke up in that room with a sheet over my face."

She didn't answer but he hadn't expected that she would. He could smell her fear and it tasted sour in his mouth.

"Look at me, Teyla." She hesitated. "I mean it, look at me." It was more of a command than a request and John was surprised at the power in his voice.

He could feel her indecision. Even if her mind was telling her not to believe this, her heart was telling her that it was true. He had always admired Teyla's strength and to see her so frightened of him made him sad.

As if she were being forced to, Teyla raised her eyes to his. His face was so pale and his eyes…she had always thought his eyes attractive before. Now they seemed to be a deeper green and they burned with an inner fire. Teyla shivered. The way he was looking at her made her feel as if he were looking into her soul..

He was even dressed differently. It was rare that she had ever seen him out of uniform but to see him dressed this way was a shock. She couldn't help herself. Her eyes traveled over his body, taking in the long black leather coat, black jeans, black boots and a red shirt, open at the throat. Her gaze strayed to the red marks that marred his neck.

"I know." He chuckled softly. "It's a new look-" He moved toward her and she jumped. John sighed. She looked like a terrified rabbit, ready to bolt any minute. "Teyla, please...don't be afraid of me."

"I am not afraid of you." She kept her eyes on him, watching him warily.

"Yes, you are." He smiled but it was a sad one.

He leaned against the railing and stood there staring out at the ocean. The wind rippled his dark hair and for a second Teyla felt like the real John, her John, was standing there. But then he turned his head and looked at her and her hopes crumbled.

"John, please tell me this this is all a dream."

He looked down at his hands. "I know...it's a shock. I'm having a hard time believing it myself." He looked up. "I'm sorry, Teyla. But I can't. And about Rodney..." John sighed softly. "I never meant to hurt him, Teyla. I never meant to hurt him or Chang. It's just that I...I couldn't help myself." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "You believe me, don't you? Please say you believe me."

"Why?" She shook her head. "How can I say that I believe you when I don't even know what is happening myself?"

"That makes two of us."

"John," This was crazy but still she couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch him. She wanted to hold him. She needed the feel of his skin under her hands to make herself believe that he was really there.

"Please, Teyla." He stepped back out of her reach. "Don't do that."

"John, whatever has happened to you, you are still my friend."

"I know."

"Then let me help you. We will go to Elizabeth...tell her what has happened. Carson...perhaps there is something that Carson could do to help you..." The words came out in a rush.

John laughed and shook his head then a sad, haunted look came over his face. "No, Teyla. After what I've done-" His grip tightened on the rail. "I can't stay here."

"Atlantis is your home."

"Major?"

John turned around at the sound of the new voice. Dark fury flashed in his eyes and he spat out one word. "You."

Aidan Ford stared at the man that had once been his commanding officer and his friend. A huge grin of happiness and relief broke out on his face and he started toward him. "Oh, My God! Major? You-you're alive!"

"Don't." John held out a hand and Ford stopped. John's face was grim and he looked mad as hell.

"Major-" Aidan stopped, a look of doubt on his face.

"Now you remember." John growled and cocked his head slightly. "Where the hell have you been anyway, Ford? Hiding like usual?" His eyes went to the gun. "Or were you feeling really guilty about something?"

He looked down, suddenly remembering the gun in his hand. Aidan glanced at Teyla and she saw the guilt in his eyes. She went stone cold, afraid to even breathe. Flashes of what had happened back in the Jumper went through her mind. John had practically begged Aidan to kill him, to release him from the pain but Ford had refused. He had been so intent on saving his friend that he had ignored every thing that John had said.

"John, he only meant to save you." Teyla licked her lips, her voice trembling. "All of us tried to save you."

"Great fucking job." John growled but his eyes were only on Aidan. "I was depending on you, man. I was depending on you and you let me _down_." His words ended in a shout.

Something had changed. Teyla could feel it. John had seemed so sad when he talked about what he had done but the look he was giving Ford made her blood run cold. It was a feral look. The look of the beast inside him.

The look of a killer.

"Why didn't you do it?" John took a step toward him. "Why didn't you do what I asked you to do in the first place?"

"Because you were my friend, Major!" Aidan shouted. Suddenly afraid he raised the gun and leveled it at John's chest. He spoke again and this time his voice was softer. "Because you were my friend."

"Some friend." John snarled. "Look at me now, Ford. Look at what your _friendship _did to me!" John moved toward him, murder in his eyes.

Aidan's voice shook. "Don't take another step, Major or I'll shoot!" His hand shook slightly but he managed to keep his grip on the gun.

John laughed. "No you won't." He took another menacing step. "You couldn't even do it the first time. What makes you think I'll believe that you'd do it now?"

"I mean it, Major! Not. Another. Step." Aidan gritted his teeth. "Major, I'm sorry...I never meant for this to happen."

John smiled a hard, cold and cruel smile. "You should have killed me the first time, my _friend_."

Aidan didn't even have time to blink before John moved, grabbed the gun out of his hand and tossed it over the railing.

John gripped him by the throat, his nails digging into the younger man's skin. Aidan kicked against him, trying to break loose but John was strong, stronger than he ever had been before.

"I think you dropped something." John snarled. "Maybe you should go and get it."

"John, don't!" Teyla suddenly knew what he was going to do. She screamed and ran toward him.

But it was too late.

Aidan cried out a terrible strangled noise as John tossed him over the railing and into the dark water below.

"No!" Teyla screamed and ran to the rail. She leaned over, trying to see but it was too dark. All she could hear was Aidan's dying screams as he fell and then the horrifying splash of his body hitting the water far below.

She turned on John.

But he was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Nosphorous

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Chapter 8

John ran like the devil himself was after him.

The long black coat flew out behind him like a cape and his booted feet barely made a sound on the tiled floor. He caught glimpses of startled faces as he flew past but he didn't dare to stop and turn around. He had to get out of there. He had to get out of there now.

He'd waited to damn long. The part of him that was still Lt. Colonel John Sheppard was still screaming at him to go back. Telling him that he had to atone for what he'd done. But the Beast that lived inside him now forced him to keep going.

Chang, Rodney...Ford.

All their faces swam thorugh his mind but he only pushed them away. There was no way he could make up for what he'd done. But he knew that if he got out of there now then at least he would be away from them. Away from the temptation to just take what he wanted.

He was only steps away from the jumper bay when another thought struck him and he came to a sudden halt. He growled in anger and slammed his fist against the wall, hard enough to make a dent in the smooth metal.

"God damn it!"

He couldn't leave yet. If he tried to take the jumper out now they would lock the 'Gate down. He had to get to the Control Room and disable the shield. He turned on his heel and raced back the way he had come, only this time keeping to the shadows so that he wouldn't be seen.

When he stepped into the transporter that led to the 'Gate room, the vague thought that it might not work for him crossed his mind. But when he touched a hesitant finger to the panel, there was a flash of light and the doors slid open behind him.

Cautiously, he edged back and peered out before he stepped a foot out the door. The 'Gate room was fairly quiet. Most of the night crew had come on duty and there wasn't much activity going on. He recognized Chuck sitting at his station. A book was on his lap and every few minutes he would look up from his reading and check the panel in front of him. There was another technician monitoring another panel just a few feet away.

John let out a low growl. There were only two of them but still that was two too many. But he didn't have any other choice.

Slowly, he stepped out of the transporter.

_The Infirmary_

"You look like you're feeling better."

"I'll live." Rodney's voice was cold and flat. His eyes flicked to her and then he went back to staring at the wall. "I suppose that you talked to Carson."

"I did." She nodded and pulled a chair up close to the bed. "But I am having a little trouble understanding what he said."

Rodney snorted. "You think I'm crazy."

"No." Elizabeth said slowly. "I don't think you're crazy. A little stressed maybe."

"Stressed." Rodney laughed bitterly. "Just another word for crazy."

"Rodney, come on." She tried to plead with him. "You cannot really be serious about this."

"Elizabeth, please." Rodney pushed himself up in the bed. "Just listen."

"Listen to what?" She demanded. Then she sighed and softened her tone. "I know it's been hard on all of us. Especially the people in this room. John was a member of our family. It's always hard when you lose someone you love-"

"John is still a member of this 'family'." Rodney said angrily. "He's just a little...different."

"Rodney, this is crazy." Elizabeth was fighting to stay calm but even she could hear the rising note of hysteria in her voice. "You've got to stop this."

"Elizabeth-" Rodney's voice suddenly changed. Elizabeth looked at him and her heart hurt to see how soft and sad he looked.

He looked down at his hands. When he raised his head, Elizabeth could see the tears in his eyes. "Elizabeth, I have seen John." His voice shook. "I have seen him here. Inside the city. God damn it..." His voice broke into a sob. "I talked to him."

"Rodney, you were tired. You were upset and from the night crew has told me, you tend to wander around the city a lot at night." She tried to keep her voice gentle. "I know how you feel. You're hurting." She gently laid her hand on his arm. "We're all hurting."

"No, you don't understand!" Rodney's temper flared and he jerked away from her. "Look at my neck, dammit! Do you think I did this to myself?"

"No. But I don't think that John Sheppard made those marks either."

"Then what about her?" Rodney pointed to the bed next to him. "Tell me why she's got the same marks on her neck. Tell me why she told Carson that Sheppard did it to her."

Elizabeth sighed. "Rodney, you know she's still unconscious..."

"Then watch the god damn tape that Carson made!" Rodney snapped and then he laughed bitterly. "Or are you afraid of what you might see?"

"Rodney, I don't need to watch some tape."

"You still won't believe it when I tell you that he got out. That he's out there in the city somewhere."

"Got out?" Elizabeth said coldly. "Rodney, you're talking like this is some kind of horror movie."

"As far as I'm concerned it _is _a horror movie." Rodney said angrily. He leaned forward slightly. "You didn't see him, Elizabeth. You didn't see the look on his face. You weren't there when he..."

"Rodney, stop it!" Elizabeth jumped up from her chair. "That is enough." She shook her head. "I don't believe you would actually do this. He was your _friend. _No, he was more than that. John Sheppard was the heart and soul of this city. I won't…no, I refuse to let you destroy his memory like this."

"Elizabeth..."

"Rodney!" Elizabeth yelled at him. "Stop it!" She leaned over the bed. "John Sheppard is dead. And no matter how much we all wish that it wasn't true-"

"He's not dead, Elizabeth." Rodney said through gritted teeth. He glared up at her. "He only looked dead. Now…" He swallowed hard. "He's undead."

She closed her eyes for a moment. "You are talking about a creature that cannot exist. A fantasy. A monster made up in someone's imagination." She tried to reason with him. "You can't really be saying that John Sheppard has turned into some kind of monster."

"I don't know what he is." Rodney snarled. "But I know what he did to me. What he did to her! The two of us didn't lose almost all our blood by accident!"

"Rodney..."

"Elizabeth!"

The sound of Teyla's shouting made her whirl around.

"Teyla, what the hell..." Elizabeth grabbed for her as she rushed into the room. Teyla's eyes were wild, her face streaked with tears. Elizabeth's heart started to pound. Teyla was always so calm, so cool and collected but now her face was twisted in a horrible grimace.

Teyla gripped at her arms, her nails digging into Elizabeth's skin hard enough to draw blood.

"Teyla, what is it?"

"John!"

"Oh, God..." Elizabeth groaned and shook her head. "Teyla, not you too."

Rodney nearly fell out of the bed in his hurry to get up. He ripped the IV out of his arm and threw the tubing on the floor. Blood streaked down his arm but he didn't seem to notice or care.

"Rodney! What the hell are you doing?"

Elizabeth made a grab for him. He was still weak and he had to grip the side of the bed to keep from falling over.

"Leave me alone!" Elizabeth tried to help him and he angrily smacked her hands away.

"Damn it, Rodney! I'm only trying to help you!"

"Then listen to us!" He turned his attention to Teyla. "You saw him too?"

"Yes," Teyla was shaking. Elizabeth had never seen her look so afraid. She looked at Elizabeth and the look on her face turned her blood to ice in her veins.

"I saw him." Her voice trailed off into a whisper. "On the balcony...he killed Aidan."

"Now do you believe me?" Rodney turned to Elizabeth, an accusing look on his face.

"Don't even start it, Rodney-"

"What the bloody hell is going on in here-"

Carson was halfway through the door when the alarm klaxons suddenly came to life.

"Unscheduled 'Gate activation!"

"Shit!" Rodney pushed past Carson and headed for the 'Gate room. He stumbled and Teyla grabbed his arm and held onto him to keep him from falling. He shot her a grateful glance.

"Rodney! What the-" Carson raced after them, Elizabeth close behind him."Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To stop Sheppard!"


	9. Chapter 9

Nosphorous

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Chapter 9

_This can't be happening! _Elizabeth's mind was screaming as she quickened her strides to keep up with Rodney and Teyla. But as they raced into the 'Gate room the chaos hit them full force and a cold fist of fear tightened around her heart.

Chuck was on his knees in front of the DHD, another technician lay on his back nearby. His neck was twisted at a crazy angle and she didn't need to see the gaping wound in his throat to know that he was dead.

"Oh, God!" A low moan was wrenched from her throat. She put her hand on her mouth, afraid that she was going to be sick.

Rodney turned on her like a snake, his face a mask of fury. "Now, do you believe me?"

She looked at him. She opened her mouth and she tried to speak but nothing came out. What could she say?

Rodney made a sound of disgust and turned away from her. He went to Chuck and between himself and Teyla they managed to pull him into a chair. Carson was beside him, pushing Rodney aside.

He ran his hands along the young man's neck, checking for wounds. Angry blotches where a hand had gripped him tightly by the throat, showed bright red on his pale skin but there were no puncture wounds on his neck. He looked up at Rodney and Teyla, his eyes strayed to where Elizabeth was leaning against the wall. "He's not bitten but he's going to have some nasty bruising by the morning."

Chuck groaned and moved his head. Slowly his eyes opened and he blinked at the faces looming over him.

"Lad...lad, what happened?" Carson tried to keep his voice calm.

"Major...Major Sheppard...he's-" Chuck tried to raise his head, tried to tell them what had happened. How Sheppard had charged into the 'Gate room. How they'd tried to stop him from lowering the shield around the 'Gate. How he'd killed Bradley when they'd refused and tried to fight back when the Major had demanded a 'Gate address from the Ancients database.

How Sheppard had choked him until he'd gotten what he wanted and then threw him aside like a piece of trash and disappeared back into the transporter.

It had been all that Chuck could do to crawl to the intercom system and raise the alarm. The only thing he remembered was that the 'Gate had been activated before darkness had taken him over and he'd passed out.

Now he felt the darkness coming over him again and the last thing he saw was Rodney leaning over the DHD, his fingers flying over the control panel. Suddenly the alarm died away and an eerie silence descended over the 'Gate room. Chuck tried to keep his head up, tried to tell them what was happening but he was too weak.

Teyla helped Carson ease the unconscious Chuck to the floor then she turned to Rodney, a stricken look on her face. "Rodney, please! You have to stop him!"

"I'm trying!" Rodney snarled and slammed his fist against the panel. "Damn it! The son of a bitch put a block on it! I can't shut down the 'Gate!"

Below them the 'Gate continued to dial and as the event horizon opened, the roof above them drew back and a Puddle Jumper eased down from the bay above and sat hovering in front of the 'Gate.

"John!" Teyla leaned against the railing. "John, please...don't do this! We can help you!"

Elizabeth opened her mouth, ready to snarl that it wasn't John Sheppard in the jumper and then a voice cut through the air. A voice that made Elizabeth's head snap up and her eyes go wide. A voice that she had thought she would never hear again.

"Sorry, Teyla. But I have to. You know that I don't have any other choice."

His voice sounded strained but even if her mind didn't want to believe what her ears were hearing, there was no mistaking that voice.

"John?" Elizabeth shook her head. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real. But the cold touch of the rail under her hand brought back the realization that it was real. "Oh, my God! John!"

On board the Puddle Jumper, John winced. He rubbed a hand across his forehead, choking back a sob when he heard the sound of Elizabeth's voice. He could hear the disbelief and hope in her voice. He could feel the surge of her emotions. He could feel it from all of them. The hope and the anger he could stand but what cut him worst of all was the wave of fear that hung over them.

He swallowed hard as that fragrant perfume washed over him The scent of their panic and dread was strong and he felt the Beast rising up in him again. The Beast hungered for that sweet aroma and he found himself battling for control.

No!" He cried out. The scent was so overpowering. So deliciously wicked. He felt the sting of his teeth biting into his lip, his mouth and tongue eager to taste, eager to drink.

"God, please...no!" He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the hunger but it still held him in its grasp. He could feel it biting into him, the Beast pushing against him for control but this time he was determined not to let the Beast win.

He hands clenched into fists as he fought against the thing inside him. They were the closest thing he'd ever had to a family and he'd hurt them too much already.

He wouldn't...couldn't hurt them anymore.

He opened his eyes and looked at the glowing void in front of him. He had to do it now. He had to do it before the Beast could fight him down. He reached out and his hands tightened on the controls.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Goodbye."

"John!" Elizabeth screamed and would have gone over the rail but Rodney and Teyla caught her before she jumped.

But it was already too late.

The jumper was through the 'Gate and gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Nosophoros

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Chapter 10

John Sheppard was lost. Wonderfully and truly fucking lost. And the best thing was that he really didn't give a good damn about it.

The one village down below, if you could even call it that, was the only thing that he'd even seen besides the trees. But he wasn't about to even go near that temptation.

He grimaced and his hands tightened on the controls. No matter what the thing screaming inside of him was telling to do, he would stick to the grass plains that stretched out down below him. They seemed empty and lifeless enough. As far as he could tell, there wasn't anyone out here that he could hurt except for his own self.

This would be the perfect place to end it all and maybe finally find some peace. He wanted nothing more than to end it all. To just put a stop to the pain. To put an ultimate end to his sorry existence. To finish what the Iratus bug should have done in the first place.

Bloody tears clouded his eyes and he angrily wiped them away. No one would miss him. No one would care.

But he knew that was a lie. There were people that cared about him and he he missed them more than he'd ever admit to. God, but he missed them. But he didn't miss them enough to ever go back. There was no way he could do it. The wound in his heart was still too raw and it burned like fire.

How could he even ask them for forgiveness when he couldn't even give forgiveness to himself?

He closed his eyes and tried to force the image of his fingers wrapped around Chuck's throat out of his mind. It was better to just add it to the rest of the already too long list of mistakes he would soon atone for.

But how was he going to do it?

There was no use trying the Jumper's self-destruct. He'd needed Elizabeth's and Rodney's codes for that so he'd had to chuck that idea out the window.

He sighed and looked out at the clouds looming dark and gray in the distance. Already he could see lightning flashing through the clouds and knew that soon afterward there would be thunder.

That storm looked like it was going to be a big one. A little bit of hope surged through him. Thinking, he shrugged slightly. Maybe if he flew the Jumper straight into the storm? A sudden flash of energy from a stray bolt of electricity would hopefully be enough to fry him.

But then he felt a nagging touch of doubt and he spit out a curse. The shields on the Jumper would prevent his seat at the controls from being turned into an electric chair.

There had to be another way.

He leaned forward slightly and looked out the view port. Maybe if he landed in one of those empty fields. But even as he thought it he knew that it was a stupid idea. It was a million to one shot that the lightning would choose to strike him. He snorted angrily.

With his luck, the storm would blow out and he'd be left standing there dripping wet and still angry with himself.

Shit.

He shook his head, pulled the Jumper into a wide circle and headed back the way he had come. After a few minutes he saw the 'Gate and a sudden thought came to him.

What if he dialed a random address into the DHD? The best thing he could hope for was that the worm hole would open up into some fiery pit. And if that didn't work, he'd just keep trying until it did.

Maybe then he'd finally be rid of this guilt that was eating him up inside. Away from the thing that was trying to force him to its will. Away from the thing he was terrified of because he knew what he was becoming.

He'd take himself farther and farther away from the chance that anyone from Atlantis could find him. And find him they would if he stayed here. Rodney was the smartest man he'd ever met. He'd know how to break through the block he'd put on the 'Gate computer. He'd find the address that he'd used and John knew that they would come after him.

Never leave a man behind, he'd once told them. It was too bad that even if they did manage to track him, he didn't intend to leave anything of himself left for them _to_ find.

It would be the best damn thing that could happen for all of them, he thought angrily. A smoldering hole in Hell was exactly where he belonged. Especially after what he'd done.

He reached out, ready to start dialing in an address when an alarm starting going off inside the Jumper's cabin.

"Damn it!" He had strayed off course and now a wall of trees suddenly loomed up in front of him.

For a split second he hesitated and the Beast slipped out of his control. He felt it rear it's ugly head, grabbing at a chance for freedom. He tried to stop it but before he was too late. His mind cried out in fear and his hand pulled back on the controls.

The Jumper pulled up, barely managing to skim the top of tallest ones before the ship leveled out again.

He swore angrily. That was a fucking stupid thing to do. He should have plowed right into them. If he'd angled it just right, the Jumper would have made a spectacular nose dive right into that jagged rock face just on the other side of the trees.

When the Jumper exploded into a blazing ball of fire there wouldn't even be enough left of him that dental records could even identify.

Before the thing inside of him could get loose again, he closed his eyes and willed his brain not to think.

But it was hard. He could feel it there inside of him, growling hungrily and getting stronger by the minute. The Beast was fighting him but he was finally able to force it to be quiet. He could feel it there, simmering with anger and hate, just waiting for the chance to break free.

The Beast didn't want to die.

But John didn't want it to live.

His mouth set into a determined line. "You're not going to win, you son of a bitch." His hand tightened on the controls and he heard the whine of the engines as he willed them into full power. "I won't let you."

He flipped the Jumper around and headed back for the towering line of trees.

He saw the rocks, jagged and sharp looming up ahead. He braced himself. The thing inside him suddenly realized what he was going to do and it screamed with fury.

John's hands tightened on the controls and he closed his eyes.

The Jumper shuddered, making a terrible rending sound as it slammed into the rocks.

He heard the crash, felt the air rush by him as the view port shattered The pain was sweet and sharp as the shards of glass bit into him and his body was thrown back out of his seat.

He heard his bones snapping as he landed in a broken heap on the hard floor at the back of the cabin. A smile crossed his face. He welcomed the new rush of agony. It was like the song of an angel. He begged for more of it and the angel granted his wish.

New pain ripped into him as sharp as a knife, and a cry tore from his throat as he felt the flames licking at him.

His body shook with pain. Oh, God...this really was it.

Something new wafted across him and he heard the rustle of cloth and could smell the sweet scent of flowers and grass.

He wasn't a religious man but somewhere deep inside he knew that it was an angel that had come for him. He sighed, bit his lip and tasted the blood in his mouth.

His angel. His salvation.

The last thought in his mind as a feeling of peace fell over him was that he was finally free. That he'd finally done something right.

That he'd finally found his forgiveness.

Then everything went black and he felt nothing at all.


	11. Chapter 11

_nosophoros_

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Chapter 11

"Where did you find him?" Alyssa Nyx looked at the pale haired girl standing next to her and frowned.

Shia gave her a timid look. "Out beyond the forest." She raised her hand and a dreamy look came over her face. Her fingers reached out and she brushed back a lock of dark hair from the stranger's forehead. "He came on a ship from out of the sky."

The frown on Alyssa's face deepened.

"Don't touch him." She let out a hiss of anger and pushed the girl's hand away. Shia jerked back, holding her hand to her chest as if she'd been burned. She looked up at Alyssa, an angry look on her face and then she quickly lowered her head.

"Go and bring me the salve from the storage room." When the girl hesitated, Alyssa took a step toward her. That seemed to break the girl from her trance and she darted away, disappearing out the door like a startled rabbit.

Alyssa waited until the girl's footsteps had faded away and then she let out a deep breath. She didn't like being mean to the girl but Shia sometimes lived in her own little world and thought about no one but herself. She should have known better than to let the girl go into the village by herself.

Trouble always seemed to hover around the girl like a dark cloud and just look at what it had rained down on her this time.

Well, it was too late now. Nothing could be done for it. She looked down at the man stretched out on her bed. It was no wonder that Shia had been so taken with him. He was a handsome enough thing even under the burns that marred his forehead and cheeks. But why did the girl have to bring every stray she found home to her?

And especially one like this?

Gently, she turned the man's head. He groaned softly when he felt the touch of her finger's on his face but other than that he made no other sound. She waited a few moments but when she touched him again, he lay still and made no move at all. A quick touch of his mind showed nothing but anger and something else...her eyes narrowed slightly. She tried to dig deeper but he was quick, closing his mind off before she touch on the thing he didn't want her to see.

She pushed harder. He was weak and unsure. It should have been easy to break through the wall guarding his mind.

"Damn it!" A mental slap of pain sent her reeling. She winced and raised her hand to her face, sure that if she looked in a mirror she would see the red print of a hand marring her cheek. She snorted lightly. Apparently, he didn't want her looking into his mind. That was no worry. With the condition he was in, Mr. Tall dark and Mysterious wouldn't be going anywhere for a few days yet. She still had plenty of time.

Lightly she ran her hands over him, sensing more than feeling what his injuries were. His broken bones had already started to knit themselves together. That was a good sign at least. She pulled the sheet lower trying not to notice how well formed he was and eased her hands under his thighs. He jerked slightly and let out a little moan as she straightened his legs. He was healing faster than she'd expected but what use would his legs be to him if they healed but stayed bent and crooked?

She had enough on her hands trying to handle Shia and her changes, she didn't need a crippled Nosophoros with a serious case of depression on her hands too.

Hearing movement behind her, she turned her head and saw Shia standing in the doorway. The girl's eyes gleamed, her hands tightening on the jar in her hand. She licked her lips and stared hungrily at the man. It had been a long time since either of them had seen a man so well...shaped. Alyssa could keep her emotions pretty well controlled but Shia could not and the sight of him excited her.

Quickly, Alyssa pulled the sheet back over him. Damn it, she didn't need this either.

"Give it to me." She held out her hand, motioning for the jar.

Anger flashed in Shia's eyes but she reluctantly handed her the jar. She stepped to the side, trying to see but Alyssa stepped in her way. The girl's face darkened.

"I only want to look at him." She glowered.

"You've looked at him enough." Alyssa set the jar down on the table and turned back to the bed. She jerked her head toward the door again. "Now go and bring me some fresh hot water and some clean cloths. We need to clean the wounds that haven't healed yet."

"Will you let me help you then?"

_Don't count on it. _She didn't say the words but she knew that Shia heard her loud and clear.

Shia hissed softly. "I found him, Alyssa. By rights he is mine."

"Then you should have left him where you found him." Alyssa whirled around, nostrils flaring angrily.

Shia took a step back. Her expression had changed. Gone was the naive girl and in her place stood the thing that Shia really was. Alyssa could feel her probing her mind, looking for a way to make Alyssa change her mind, how she could get closer to the man. Alyssa kept her mind guarded, giving the girl only the knowledge she wanted her to know.

A furious look crossed Shia's face. Her eyes grew even darker, her hands clenched into fists at her side then she turned and stalked from the room.

Alyssa let out the breath she'd been holding and then turned back to the bed. Lightly she trailed her fingers over the faint, almost invisible mark on the man's neck.

Irratus.

She raised her hand and touched the almost identical mark on her own.

Yawning, Alyssa stretched her arms over her head, feeling the tension ease from the stiff muscles in her back. She took a deep breath of the cold air and looked up at the stars burning brightly in the night sky.

A slight noise like a cough caught her hear. Turning her head, she glanced back into the shadowed room and the man lying there. His eyes were closed but she could tell from the way that he breathed that he wasn't asleep.

Alyssa chuckled softly and stepped back into the room, closing the balcony door behind her. She went to the bed and sat down next to him. She touched his face. His skin was cold but she knew that he had to be burning inside. For the last hour he had been moaning softly, tossing and turning on the bed as his body finally started to let go.

"Where am I?" He gasped and opened his eyes at the touch of her fingers on him. The room was dark, the only light coming from a single candle on a nearby table but she saw him turn his head slightly, his fever bright eyes searching her out.

A wave of despair washed over her. Anger, pain, guilt...

What was happening? What was going on? Why was he still alive?

A memory of a terrible crash, of glass shattering and the pain of the shards ripping into his flesh. Her body shook as she shared the memory with him. She could smell the smoke, hear the fire crackling and then the heat of the flames licking against his skin. And then a sudden flash of light and the hope that this was finally over. That he was finally free.

Alyssa gritted her teeth against the backlash of emotions rushing out of him. In his fevered state his mind had been ripped wide open and everything he had ever seen or felt or touched came blasting out of him.

Faces flashed through her mind. Men, women, children. People that were important to him. People that he had loved and then betrayed. Then the image of a city standing proud in the middle of a shining sea and one word that ran through it all.

Home.

Breathing hard, she fought against the rush. Trying to shield him as well from herself from the blinding pain. Finally, the wave receded and his mind quieted enough for her to open her eyes and look down at him and she suddenly felt sorry for him.

He really didn't know what was going on or what was happening to him.

"Lay still. You've been hurt." She felt like she just been pushed through a narrow hole but she still managed to smile as she brushed a hand across his forehead. "It will be over soon."

"What?" He tried to sit up. He felt a wave of dizziness that nearly made him want to throw up and he quickly laid back down. "Where am I?"

"Stubborn. I told you to lay still."

A low chuckle, a husky, female sounding low chuckle. She had an accent too. Irish? Scottish? He couldn't tell. She moved and suddenly there was the pale shadow of a face above him but he couldn't make out the features.

"Who the hell are you?"

"A friend. A friend who knows who and what you are." A strong hand gripped his wrist when he tried to raise his arm. "Don't fight it. Just let it happen."

"Let what happen?" John felt hot, like he was burning from the inside out. "What the hell are you talking about? What's going on?"

The burning was worse. He tried to kick off the heavy blanket that was covering him but his legs didn't want to move. It was getting harder to breathe too. He felt like he had to get out of there but he just couldn't get his body to do what he wanted it to. A wave of nausea hit him and he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oh,God. I think I'm going to throw up-"

"Hang on."

A rustling sound and then a gentle pressure on his arm. Then he felt the sharp prick of a needle on the back of his hand.

"There. That should help."

"What…" John tried to turn his head. Everything was starting to get dark again. His head felt as heavy as a bowling ball and he could barely keep his eyes open.

The gentle fingers touched him again. "Don't fight it. Just close your eyes and go to sleep. I promise that I'll tell you everything when you wake up."

For once, John decided not to argue.

The room was still dark when John next opened his eyes. He raised his head slightly. He still had a slight headache but at least there was no white hot pain or gut wrenching nausea that threatened to tear him apart. He pushed back the blankets, sat up slowly and swung his long legs over the edge of the narrow bed.

Suddenly the world tilted crazily around him and he had to grab on to the edge of the mattress to keep from toppling over on his face. His fingers dug into the sheets, desperately trying to hang on.

"What are you doing?"

He heard a scraping sound and then there was someone beside him. A strong arm slipped around his shoulders and something soft brushed against his face. He leaned closer, smelling clean skin, a hint of lavender and some kind of spice.

"I don't think you're quite ready for that." The voice laughed softly. Strong hands slid under his knees and laid him back on the bed, propping the pillows behind his back so that he could at least sit up. The cool rim of a cup was pressed to his lips and his nostrils flared slightly at the smell. "But this you do need. Drink it."

He took a sip. The blood was still hot and laced lightly with wine. He savored the sweetness of it on his tongue and then swallowed it all in one gulp. He felt a warm glow spread through his belly and he settled back against the pillows with a soft sigh, feeling a little bit of his strength returning.

"Hungry, were you?" A hand was pressed to his forehead.

There was definitely a smile in that voice. "Yes. Thank you." He kept his eyes closed and tried not to think about the touch of those fingers on his skin.

"You're welcome." Cool fingers brushed sweaty strands of hair back from his forehead. "And there's no need to be ashamed. Everybody needs a little help now and then. How long has it been since you've eaten?"

"I...I can't remember." But he did remember and that was the problem. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"I could tell." The voice said wryly and he felt his face getting hot again. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

The bed moved slightly and John heard what he thought was the sound of a door opening and then the definite sound of water running. He turned his head just a little and though his eye sight was still blurry, he could make out a faint light and the dark shadow of someone moving.

Within a few minutes the woman was back. She leaned down and he felt something warm and wet against his leg. "Don't worry." The soft voice soothed. "I'm just going to wash you."

"I think I can handle that." He growled softly, reached up a hand and grasped her wrist.

"I'm sure you can...later." The woman laughed softly but she let him have the cloth.

He sat there for a few minutes and suddenly felt very stupid. He couldn't seem to get his fingers to move.

The woman laughed. "Maybe you should take this instead. Hold it with both hands. It will be easier."

The cloth was pulled out of his hand and a cup shoved into it instead. She gripped his other wrist and pulled his hand up, helping him wrap his fingers around the stem so that he could hold it without dropping it. He raised it to his lips, stomach grumbling at the smell of more of the wine laced blood.

"What's wrong with my hands?

"Don't gulp it this time." The woman chided him. "Drink it slowly or you'll make yourself sick. And your hands are burned. But don't worry. They're healing nicely."

"Who are you?" He swallowed a mouthful of the sweet liquid. "And why do you talk like-"

He stopped and she could feel his indecision. "You're human."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"I used to be." She wiped the cloth over his chest. "And as for your other question. It's because I am from Earth." She tilted her head slightly. "But that was a long time ago."

"How did you what I was gonna ask?" He stiffened. Reaching up he gripped her wrist and pushed her hand away. "What are you? A mind reader or something?"

"Or something." Her lips quirked slightly.

"Okay." He tried to sit up. "I don't know what the hell is going on and right now I'm not sure that I wanna know. But I think that I need to get out of here and get out of here now."

"And do what?" She asked harshly. "I don't think you're gonna get anywhere when your ship is a twisted heap."

"What do you know about my ship?" He asked coldly.

"More than I want to know." She snapped back at him.

"I thought you said that you were a friend." He snarled.

"I am. Otherwise you'd be dead by now." She pushed him back roughly. "Or maybe I should say, deader than you already are."

He turned his head in her direction, blinking his eyes. Little by little his sight was coming back. In the candle light, he saw the curve of her face and the gray eyes that regarded him coolly. Her hair was a mass of auburn curls, pulled back in a loose pony tail to reveal a slim, pale neck.

She would have been pretty if it hadn't been for the scowl on her face.

Her chin angled up. "And don't flatter yourself into thinking that I'm afraid of you."

"I wasn't thinking that."

Her lips tilted into a sardonic grin. "I know." She balled the rag into her fist. When she raised her head and looked at him, he thought he saw a hint of sympathy lurking there in her eyes.

Anger flashed through him. "I don't need your pity."

"And I'm not giving it to you." She stared calmly back at him. "But I am offering you a place to shelter. A place to recover while your wounds heal and your change is...complete. I'll help you however I can. After that..." She stood up and turned to leave but then stopped and looked back down at him. "After that, I don't give a damn where you go."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Nosphorous-Chapter 12

1.

"Rodney, have you..."

"Elizabeth!" He held up a warning finger. "For the last time...NO!" He was practically shaking with anger. "And if you ask me again..."

"Rodney..." Teyla laid a soothing hand on his arm, her tone soft and pleading. She looked at Elizabeth. The older woman's face was flushed a deep red, her eyes gleaming wetly with tears.

Pressing a hand to her face, she turned and hurried from the lab. Her shoulders shook and Teyla could tell that she had started crying...again.

"Rodney...must you be so rough with her?"

"Yes." Rodney snapped and gave her an ugly look. "Especially when she asks the same damned question every time she sees me." He banged his fist on the table. "God, Teyla! It's the same stupid thing over and over again!"

"And do you think you are acting any worse?" Teyla said just as angrily. "Do you think that you are the only one grieving?"

"It's not the same." Rodney turned away from her. He stared at the screen in front of him. "He didn't..." he swallowed hard. "He didn't take anything away from her."

Teyla sighed and rubbed a hand over her tired eyes. For days the city of Atlantis had been wound as tightly as a spring. Everyone walking on egg shells, afraid to speak...afraid to even sleep.

Sighing, she tightened her grip on his arm. "We did what was needed, Rodney."

"Are you going to do the same thing to me?" He turned on her, his eyes hot, angry and a little afraid. "Are you going to do the same thing to me that you did to Chang?"

"Chang is dead." Teyla released her grip, her mouth set into a grim line.

"Are you so sure?" Rodney's lips quirked into a ugly grimace. "We all thought Sheppard was dead too...but he wasn't."

"Do not start this again, Rodney." She held up a warning hand. "What we did, we did for the safety of this city and her people."

"Then you _will_ do it! You _will_ lock me in a box and send me through the space gate! The first time any of you even _think _that I'm steeping out of line-" He shot up from his chair and began to pace rapidly, mumbling to himself. His fingers rubbed at the spot on his neck where Sheppard had put his mouth on him. Where Sheppard had fed on him and taken something that he would never get back. The marks had faded to nearly nothing but Rodney knew they were still there. He could feel them.

"Rodney, calm down!" Teyla shouted.

"Calm down?" Rodney shouted back. "How do you expect me to calm down when-"

"Be quiet!" Roughly, Teyla slapped him. He fell back against the table, his eyes wide with shock.

Teyla was breathing heavy, her heart pounding in her chest. His face was red where she had struck him, the outline of her hand clear on his pale face.

Before her temper left her, she turned and left him...afraid that her next blow might be his last.

2.

John burned. He twisted under the thin sheet, praying that the pain would end. His body was on fire. Invisible flames licked at him, tortured him. He felt like his body was being turned inside out and his mouth was full of glass.

Even worse was the rain. The pounding, pounding rain.

Sheppard groaned, turned on his belly and dragged the pillow over his head. It had been raining for days now, a hard driving rain that ground into his brain and left him nearly senseless with agony. He closed his eyes, biting down on his lip and trying to block out the horrible sound.

"Lying there with your head covered is not going to do you any good."

A rough hand pulled the pillow from his hands and tossed it to the end of the bed.

He shrank back and pulled the sheet over his head so that he wouldn't have to look up at the figure standing over him. "Leave me the fuck alone."

"Sit up." Alyssa stepped back. She was holding a cup in her hand and the smell that wafted from it made him sick and even worse, made his stomach clench hungrily.

"Go to hell." He ground out and turned away from her. His head felt like it was going to explode.

"I'm trying to help you." She jerked the sheet off of him, exposing his naked body to the cool air. "Now stop acting like a baby and do what I tell you."

He sat up with a groan. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and covering his face with his hands. He felt like shit. His body ached, every bone in his body screamed with agony and his nerve endings burned. All he could think about was laying back down, curling into a ball and praying that he would just burst into flames and get it the hell over with.

"Drink. You need it." She took hold of his wrist and forced the cup into his hands. "Maybe you won't look like hell then."

He grumbled but still he pressed the rim of the goblet to his mouth. The wine was sweeter and warmer than before and he tried to take a long drink of it but she pulled it from his hand.

"Not so fast. Little sips until you're used to it." She set the cup on the table and pressed him back down on the bed. "I don't want you getting sick because you're too greedy."

"Fuck _you_." He finally managed to rasp out.

"If you had the energy I'd take you up on that offer." She laughed, pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. "Now shut up and lay down. Give it time to pass."

"Sit up, lay down." He spat out angrily. "Make up your damned mind."

She ignored him and only sat there staring at him, giving him that half smile that made him want to strangle her. Another pain hit him and he curled into a ball, pulling his knees to his chest.

"God damn." He clenched his teeth and felt his sharp canines bite into his lower lip. "What...what the hell is happening to me?"

"Your body is dying."

"I thought I was already dead." He panted. Another spasm hit him and he cried out. His body jerked and then his muscles seemed to twist and bend, pulling him into knots and then leaving him sprawled like a rag doll.

"You are but not completely." She grabbed his arms and pulled him back to the center of the bed. "Now, come on. You've got to sit up."

"Leave me alone." He groaned and tried to pull back in on himself but she wouldn't let him. He tried to resist her but she was strong. After a moment, her touch soothed him and he relaxed just a little.

Lifting the goblet, she pressed the rim against his mouth. "Take a drink."

He took another sip and waited for the pain to ease. When it did, he looked up at her through pained eyes. "Why the hell are you doing this?"

"I told you. I'm trying to help you."

"Why?" He rasped. "Why help me? You don't even know me."

"I know enough." Her hand trailed over the mark on his neck then she shrugged slightly. "Someone once helped me so I guess I'm returning the favor."

"Yippee for me." He groaned and hunched forward. A massive cramp gripped his belly, twisting his insides into hard knots. The tendons in his neck stood out as he strained against the pain. "Oh fuck!"

"Oh, no you don't." Springing to her feet, she slipped her hands under his arms and yanked him off the bed. He went to his knees and she jerked him back up, making him walk.

He was in so much pain that he didn't realize what she was doing until she opened the door to the balcony and shoved him out into the raging storm. Thunder rumbled and lightening lit up the dark sky and he screamed when the water touched his burning skin. The sound of the rain was like a dagger ripping into his mind and he went to his knees, pressing his hands over his ears to try and block out the sound. But the pain was too much and he fell over. Scraping his knees on the hard stone, he tried to crawl toward the open door but she stood in his way and wouldn't let him back inside.

"Please..." he hated the whining beg in his voice but he couldn't help it. "Please, it hurts...it _hurts_..."

"I know it hurts but you must suffer through it to make the change." She said and her voice was almost gentle. "Let it happen. It's easier if you don't try and fight it. Just let _go_."

He shook his head, trying to clear it...trying to think. Then finally his body took over and did what she said.

It let go. His belly burned, his intestines seemed to turn to water and then he felt the hot rush of fluid between his thighs and down the back of his legs. The smell...the horrible, horrible smell of his own waste made him gag and he tried to crawl away from it but there was no where for him to go.

He screamed and screamed until his throat was raw and burned with a fire nearly as hot as the one ripping through him. His nerve endings seemed to burst into flame and the pain was like someone pouring salt over every ragged wound. He flopped on his back, letting the hard rain pound into him. Pressing his hands against his temples he let out one more soul shattering shriek. And then, just as he thought he was going to shatter into a million tiny fragments, he fell back as his body started to shake and shudder in the final stages of life leaving him.

Finally, when the pain was gone he lay there exhausted, sprawled out and panting hard in a puddle of his own filth while the rain washed him clean.

She let him lay like that for what seemed like hours before he felt the touch of her hand on his back. Then her arms were under his shoulders and she was lifting him up and dragging him back toward the bed. She dropped him on the floor and he raised his head slightly, watching her as she stripped the sweaty sheets off the bed and remade it.

When she was through, she picked him up and eased him back under the covers, covering him with a soft quilt and tucking him in like he was a child. Her hand was soft on his shoulder and through his hazy sight, he thought he saw a look of remorse in her dark eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Nosphorous Chaper 13

1.

"Rodney?"

"What!" He snarled and whipped around, his eyes blazing angrily at being interrupted again and then softening when he saw Teyla standing behind him. He licked his lips. "What?"

"It is almost midnight, Rodney. What are you still doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" He could tell from the soft way that she was talking that she was fighting the urge to rip his head off and shove it up his ass. He turned back to the console and the lap top computer in front of him. "I'm trying to break through this damn block Sheppard put on the DHD."

"Why?" She stepped around so that she was facing him, bracing her hands on the edge of the panel.

Rodney just looked at her. "Why not? I thought you wanted to find him?"

Teyla looked away from him. "Perhaps it is best...if we do not. He is already gone from us." She shook her head slightly. "I do not think it is wise if we pursue him."

Rodney gave her a confused look. "I thought it was what Elizabeth wanted."

"At this moment I do not think that Elizabeth is thinking clearly." Teyla gave him a sharp look. "And you-you seem to have become quite obsessed with finding where John has gone."

Rodney swallowed hard and looked away from her. There was no way she could know about the dreams that plagued him every night and kept him pacing the confines of his room. He felt a light sweat break out on the back of his neck. He rubbed a hand across his forehead and tried not to think about how his eyes felt like they were burning out of his head.

"Rodney?" Teyla laid her hand on his shoulder and tried to pull him away from the console. "For the sake of Elizabeth, for the sake of Atlantis...let John go."

Rodney shook his head and pulled away from her, staring down at the computer screen so that he wouldn't have to see her eyes. "I'm sorry, Teyla." He shook his head. "But I can't...I just...can't."

"Rodney, he was my friend too." She stepped around, trying to see his face. "Come...come with me. We will perform the tea ceremony. We can honor our friend and his..."

"Life?" Rodney snarled. He pressed a hand to his neck. The scars had faded but the spot still burned. "Or do you mean his un-life?"

"Rodney-" Her voice dropped to a dangerous rasp. "Please, do not bring that up again." She shook her head. "That thing...that creature...was not our John Sheppard."

Rodney sighed. Tentatively he took a step toward her. He wanted to tell her, wanted to tell her about the dreams and the things that kept creeping into his mind late at night. The words were on his lips. The words that would let her know that he somehow felt a connection to Sheppard. That he thought that he knew where he was and how to find him but he only bit them back and swallowed them like a bitter pill.

Sadly, he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Teyla. Maybe you've given up. But I haven't."

Teyla smiled coldly and cocked an eyebrow at him. "After what he has done to Chang, to Aidan...to you." She rested her hands on the edge of the console. "You would still want to find him?"

"Don't you?" Rodney asked.

"The only reason that I would want to find John...that creature..." The knuckles on her hands turned white. "The only reason I would want to find him would be to destroy him."

2.

"What do you think you're doing?"

John turned around and saw Alyssa standing in the door way watching him. He turned back to the dresser. "I'm looking for my clothes. I think you've seen me naked long enough."

"I've seen worse." She cocked her head slightly, a neutral expression on her face though he could hear the humor in her voice. Moving to the window, she pushed back the curtain and looked out at the darkening sky. "The moon will be up soon."

"Is this your idea of small talk?" He finally found his jeans and shirt in the bottom drawer. Digging his boots out from under the edge of the bed, he started to dress. "Because if it is, then you suck at it."

It felt strange to have clothes on again after he'd spent nearly a week in that bed completely naked. Then again, everything was strange to him now. The world seemed brighter and clearer and if he wanted he could hear voices whispering in the air. So far, he'd managed to tune it out but sometimes he thought that the noises were going to drive him crazy.

She looked at him and a ghost of a smile touched her pale lips. "Where do you think you're going to go? Your ship was destroyed."

"I still know a few addresses from the...I still know a few things." He reached for his coat and tugged it on. "I'll find a place."

"Shia will be upset." She turned and looked at him, noting the shadow that crossed his face. She'd heard his almost slip of the tongue.

"She'll get over it." John tried not to think about the strange girl, pale haired girl. Since his 'change', she had become even more interested in him and followed him everywhere. He wasn't afraid of her. He was stronger and faster now but her attentions made him uncomfortable. She reminded him of a love struck teenager but one with fangs and wicked looking claws.

"I think that you're making a mistake." Alyssa said. "You haven't been here long enough to really realize-"

"Maybe." He turned toward the mirror and then stopped. What was the use in checking his reflection when he didn't have one? "But I can't stay here anymore."

He started toward the door and she reached out to grab his arm. "John, listen to me. Its not safe for you." She shook her head. "There are things that you don't know. Things you don't understand."

"Then I'll find out." He pulled out of her grasp and moved toward the balcony doors.

The night air was cool and the light wind ruffled his hair as he stood looking down at the shadows moving across the courtyard. Stilling his mind, he lifted his head and took a deep breath. Sharp odors touched his nose...the damp earth, unwashed bodies...anger, fear and underneath it all the strong smell of deep, rich blood.

The beast in him stirred but he had a little more control now and he pushed it down but the hunger for something hot and wet filled his mind. He felt the heat and the tingle in his veins. The hunger was calling out to him and he was desperate to answer it. He had his hand on the railing when he heard a noise behind him and turned to see Alyssa standing behind him.

"John..."

She moved toward him and he saw the spark of something dark in her eyes. He narrowed his gaze, catching just the faintest glimmer of an image before she blocked it from her mind. But it was enough to make him move away from her.

"You're as crazy as she is." He replied quietly.

"Not crazy." She shook her head and her hand went to the scar on her neck. "But when you've been what I am for as long as I have...you do what you have to too survive. I think you know that just as much as I do."

Her eyes darkened and he felt her trying to probe his mind. She was strong but he managed for the moment to block her out. He shook his head to clear it and stepped up on the railing.

"I don't think that I'll ever be like you." He told her coldly. He stepped out into the air and heard her voice as he dropped to the ground.

"Too late, John. You already are."

3.

John walked down the narrow dirt street of the small village, keeping to the shadows. He buttoned up his coat and pulled the hood up over his head. He didn't feel the cold but he didn't want to draw any attention to himself so he kept his head down as he walked along the dusty road. It was full dark now and a bright silver moon hung high overhead but to him it was as bright as daylight. He took a breath of the cold night air. There was a hint of snow and he could almost taste the aroma of it on his tongue.

But there was a hint of something else that was drawing him closer to the light that spilled from out of the windows of the small tavern up ahead. He stopped in the doorway, sharp eyes catching everything. Dull, sullen faces turned to look at him but when he pushed back the hood of his coat and shut the door behind him, they quickly looked away.

He tensed slightly. He could smell their fear and he licked his lips, feeling the hunger roll through him. Clenching his fists, he moved to a table close to the door and sat down. He looked around and his eyes fell on a female shape near the fire. He probed her mind, slipping in and quietly willing her to turn and look at him and smiling slightly when she did.

She was blond and full breasted and from where he sat he could smell the stink of her skin. She would have been pretty if it weren't for the dirt and grime on her face and hands. Her hair was matted and he doubted that a week long soak in the tub would get the dirt off of her but right now that wasn't what he cared about. He stared at her and after a moment, she got to her feet and filled a mug from the tray on the bar.

A lilting tilt to her hips and she was coming toward him. She set the cup down in front of him and then slid into the chair next to him. She leaned against him and her breasts pressed against his arm. He looked down, lips curling at the sight of her. She was lush and firm and underneath the stink he could smell the heat of her skin and he felt his dick get hard. It had been a long time since he'd had a woman.

She looked up at him and with a smile, lightly rested her hand on his thigh. John took a deep breath and looked away from her. He could take her so easily. The smell of her blood was so rich. Without thinking he picked up the mug and took a sip of the bitter brew and grimaced. He didn't know what the stuff in the cup in front of him was and from the taste of it, he really didn't want to know. But at least it was hot and it settled in his belly with a pleasant warmth.

Too bad it didn't do a thing to ease the gnawing hunger crawling through his veins. He could feel it niggling at his mind. The thing could smell the quick rush of the fresh blood around him and it was eager to feed.

He wiped his hand across his mouth and eased back in his chair, letting her stroke his thigh. Her touch felt good and he wanted to enjoy it for a few minutes more. He rubbed his hand over her arm and let his dark gaze roam around the nearly empty tavern, smiling when eyes met his and quickly slipped away. He could smell their fear. It was as sharp tasting as the liquid in his cup. He licked his lips, running his tongue over suddenly sharp canines.

His hands fisted around the mug. He was fighting for control and quickly loosing the battle. His breath was coming faster now. The smell of them was so strong and he was so hungry.

"No!" He swore and slammed the mug down on the table. It shattered in his hand. Startled faces turned to look at him and the woman stopped and looked up at him.

Grabbing her hand, he hauled her to her feet and she followed him. The others looked away and he could hear their thoughts. She was nothing but a whore. Who cared what happened to her?

A flash of guilt rushed through him but he quickly pushed it away. That was the old John Sheppard. This John Sheppard only wanted one thing now and that was to feed the Beast. Pulling her along with him, he lead her out into the darkness and like a lamb to the slaughter, she followed him.

They walked along for awhile and he let her snuggle close to him and put her arm around his waist. He led her down the narrow streets until he heard the sound of water and realized that they were moving along the edge of a pier. When he thought that they were far enough away, he pulled her into the shadows and pushed her up against the wall.

She leaned into him, breathing hard. He could feel her heartbeat racing against his chest and he could smell her need for him to touch her pouring off of her. He closed his eyes and he could feel the thing inside him. He tried to fight it, tried to keep it from taking him over again but he knew it was useless. He gritted his teeth, wincing when his suddenly sharp canines bit into his lower lip and he groaned.

The dreamy looked faded from her face and her eyes widened when she looked at him. She moaned low and then started to struggle against him. She screamed and he slapped her hard but that didn't stop her keening cries. Anger rolled through him and then he was beyond hearing her terrified screams for help.

The animal was in him again, gnawing and clawing at his insides and her blood smelled so hot and sweet. He made a kind of growling noise in his throat, and his body tensed as he raised a hand to grab a handful of her hair. He wrenched her head to the side, exposing her slim neck.

She twisted and writhed beneath him, trying to throw him off. He groaned, burying his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. He ran his tongue over her skin, enjoying the taste of her before he bared his fangs and sank them into the soft flesh of her neck. She screamed and he felt a thrill of pleasure at the sound. Her blood was like sugar in his mouth and he lapped at it hungrily.

"Enough!" A rough hand gripped the back of his coat and he was jerked back. His teeth ripped into the girl's neck as he was pulled from her and she screamed as her throat was slashed to the bone.

John was thrown back against the wall, his head smashing against the rough stone with a sickening crack. Dazed, he looked at the girl, at the blood pooling on the hard ground beneath her, freezing into a red glaze in the frigid night air. Her eyes bored him into him, hate twisting her mouth into an ugly grimace. Blood, rich and dark bubbled at the corner's of her lips as she struggled to breathe. And then slowly he saw her body twitch once...twice and then go still, the light in her eyes fading as the veil of death fell over her.

"I hope that she was good, Sheppard." A voice breathed hot into his ear. Strong fingers dug into his throat. "You god damn idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

John glanced sideways and saw a gleam of fire in dark amber eyes. The woman would have been beautiful if her face hadn't been twisted in a look of pure malice.

"Or maybe that is what you want." Her fingernails dug into his throat, her nails as long and sharp as daggers. "Maybe I should kill you right now myself, you stupid bastard. Save us both a lot of trouble."

"Then do it, Alyssa." He managed to gasp out. "Quit fucking around and just do it."

She snorted. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She leaned closer and tendrils of her dark hair fluttered against his cheek. She smiled and pressed against him. She ran her tongue over his mouth, licking away the last drops of the girl's blood that lingered on his lips.

"No, Sheppard. That would be way too easy." She let go of his throat and slid her hand down his chest and over his flat belly. "You're such a pretty man. I think that I can find a better use for you." Her fingers found what they were searching for and he gasped. She laughed, low and husky and he felt his erection grow hot and hard, pushing against the front of his jeans.

"Time enough later, my little pet." She kissed him, her sharp teeth nipping at his lips and then she pushed him away and got to her feet. "Come on, you've got work to do." She grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him to his feet as if he were nothing more than a child. She pushed him toward the girl. "Clean up your mess and be quick about it. We'll have company soon."

She laughed when he hesitated. She pushed him aside and knelt down, grasping the limp body under the arm pits she hauled her to the edge of the pier. She lifted the body and tossed it over the side as if it were nothing more than a bag of trash.

She turned and looked at him, her dark eyes sparking with humor. She cocked her head slightly and gave him a feral smile. Raising a bloody hand to her mouth she licked off the blood that stained her fingers. She grimaced and spat on the ground. "Nasty!" She exclaimed. "There's nothing worse than blood once it's gone cold."

"This is the real you, isn't it, Alyssa. You're a crazy bitch. You and that _thing_ Shia." John growled as he got to his feet.

"Maybe we are." She laughed and the sound sent a shiver down his spine. She reached out, grabbed him by the arms and jerked him closer. "But right now, I'm a crazy bitch that you need."

"I don't need you." He tried to pull away from her but she was too strong. "I can handle myself."

"How?" She traced a finger down the curve of his cheek and then she slapped him hard. "I know you are new to this but I would have never thought that you could be this stupid."

Angrily, he pushed at her and this time to his surprise, she let him go. An eternity seemed to pass as they stood staring at each other and John felt ashamed that he was the one to look away first.

He heard her chuckle softly. "Always the warrior, Sheppard." She laid her hand on his arm and he winced when her sharp nails dug into his skin. "And always the pain."

"You don't anything about my pain." He jerked away from her and headed away from the pier.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Nosphorous

Chapter 14

1.

Rodney yawned and rubbed at his eyes. They hurt. They burned. They felt like he had a beach full of sand grinding away at his eyelids. He picked up his coffee cup and took a swallow and just as quickly, spit it out.

What had been hot and bitter was now cold and bitter. He smacked his lips, wishing that he had some juice or something sweet to get the taste out of his mouth. He thought about heading to the mess hall but one glance at the clock changed his mind. It was the dead of night and any sane person had long since gone to bed.

But Rodney McKay felt anything but sane.

He rubbed at the invisible marks on his neck again. He didn't give a damn what Carson said. The place itched and burned.

"What are you doing here?"

He jumped and nearly fell out of his chair. Turning his head, starting for a minute before he realized that the pale shadow standing in the doorway was Elizabeth. He turned back to his computer so that he wouldn't have to look in her eyes. How could he when he knew that he wore the same dark, hollowed eyed look.

"What are you doing here?" He almost snapped and then softened his tone. Elizabeth had grown more and more fragile since Sheppard's...death...and she'd taken to wandering the halls of Atlantis late at night. She moved liked some pale, tortured spirit and some had already started calling her the 'Wraith of Atlantis'.

Rodney shook his head. He hated that phrase but when he looked at her, he realized that it was the truth. She wasn't anything like the life stealing, soul sucking beasts that were their enemy but more like a ghost, wandering lonely, lost and afraid through the halls of the city. She always seemed to be looking for something and more than once, she'd been found curled up and staring at the door that had once led into Sheppard's quarters.

Most of his things were still there. No one had wanted to disturb the silent room. And after what had happened the last time, Rodney avoided it like the plague. But Elizabeth couldn't. It was all too hard and still fresh for her and so she tortured herself every day and every night, pining for the man that would to them, never be the same again.

"Elizabeth..." He glanced up and saw her standing there beside him. She looked like spun glass. Her face was white, her eyes dull and listless. Her once beautiful chestnut hair was wild with tangles and the odor of unwashed flesh hung around her. He started to tap his earpiece and then stopped when he saw someone else standing in the shadow of the doorway.

"I will take care of her, Rodney." Teyla, slipped quietly into the room and gently took Elizabeth by the arm. She tugged at her and Elizabeth turned to her but then just as quickly, she turned and gripped Rodney's arm.

She ground her teeth and her nails dug into his sleeve like dagger's. He shivered when he saw the wild look in her eyes. She was slipping farther and farther away from them and he knew in his heart that there was nothing that they could do to save her.

Nothing but one thing.

Somehow...someway...he had to bring John Sheppard home.

"I'll find him, Elizabeth." He whispered softly. "I promise."

It was only then that she let him go and let Teyla lead her away.

2.

John opened his eyes. He was in a bed, a warm body pressed against his back. The weight of the arm that circled his waist and the hand that cupped him gently felt comforting. For a moment he thought that he was back in Atlantis and then he felt the touch of the woman's lips against his neck and reality came crashing back down on him.

His body tightened. He started to move away from her and felt her sharp nails dig into him, her fingers curling into the nest of dark curls at the base of his cock.

"Not so fast, sweetheart." Alyssa whispered.

"Either kill me or let me go." He snarled.

"So melodramatic." She laughed and kissed his neck again, running her tongue over the scar on his throat. "You should have been an actor, my love."

"I'm not your love." He growled low.

"Oh really?" Her fingers stroked him and he felt himself grow hard at her touch. "I think another part of you just might disagree." Her sharp teeth scraped across the scar and his body shuddered.

His body was tingling. Her fingers moved over him, leaving a trail of fire in their wake and he gasped at the sensation that threatened to rip him apart.

She flipped him onto his back and he didn't try to fight her. She was on top of him now, straddling him. A shiver danced down his spine when she pulled the night gown she wore over her head and tossed it on the floor. He reached up to touch her, to run his hands over her full lush breasts but she only laughed and grasped his wrists, pinning him to the bed. She leaned over him and he caught her spicy scent, like warm cinnamon, as she pressed against him.

Her nipples poked against his chest like hard diamonds and he groaned. He fought to keep control but when she rocked against him, the feeling of her warm and wet against his belly was too much. He broke free from her grasp and his hands went to her hips, his fingers digging into the soft flesh.

She laughed when he rolled her over. Her long legs wrapped around him and she dug her fingers into his back, pulling him deep into her tight warmth, nearly matching him thrust for thrust as he slammed into her again and again.

Her sharp nails dug into his arms but he was beyond the pain, feeling only the pleasure of her clenching around him, making him swell as he drove into her harder and faster. She withered beneath him, her legs tightening around his hips, her hands roaming over him, her nails scratching at him. She arched her back, her breasts brushing against his chest, both of them crying out when he exploded inside her.

John would have pulled away from her then but Alyssa held him tightly against her. He buried his face in her neck, shuddering at the touch of her long fingers tracing over the scratches she had created on his back.

"You're thinking of them again." Alyssa's voice was a warm purr against his shoulder.

"Stay out of my mind." He growled. Pushing away from her, he threw back the covers and padded naked across the floor. Throwing open one of the doors, he stepped out into the night.

He saw a shadow and he turned his head slightly. Shia was crouched in the corner and her feral eyes widened when she saw that he was looking at her. She got to her feet slowly and came toward him. She licked her lips, her cold hands reaching out to stroke him, her long nails scratching through the hairs on his chest.

"Get away from me." He back handed her and the blow sent her flying back over the stone railing. He shivered as the sound of her wail died away on the night air. It didn't make any difference though. By morning, she would be after him again.

"You are so cruel to her."

Alyssa stepped out behind him and he turned his head to glance her way. She was certainly beautiful with her long dark hair and pale skin but her beauty was only surface deep. He knew what the beast underneath looked like and it hurt him to know that if he looked hard enough, he'd see the same thing in himself.

"I'll kill her if she touches me like that again." He said coolly. "She might be your pet, Alyssa but-"

"How ungrateful you are." Alyssa cooed and raked a finger nail down his back. "She saved your life, Sheppard. You at least owe her a pity fuck."

"I don't owe her anything." John caught her wrist and pushed her away from him. "Especially for that."

"You wish that she'd left you to die." Alyssa rubbed at her arm and moved quietly across the cold stone. Her long hair fell across her shoulders and when she turned to look at him, his dick hardened at the sight of her heavy, pink tipped breasts.

She hadn't bothered to cover herself and when she came to him and pressed her hands against his chest, he gripped her hips and jerked her to him. She was soft and still warm from the blood of the villagers that they'd feasted on earlier and he hungrily kissed her.

Lust roared through him and he lifted her up, and she opened her thighs so that he could impale her on his thick cock. She panted and wrapped her long legs around his waist as he carried her to the wall. She clutched his shoulders, her nails digging into his shoulders as he braced his hands against the stone and slammed into her.

He fucked her hard, her soft moans and wails sounding like music to his ears as he took her. He hated her, hated everything about her but she fed his lust and he felt no remorse at taking what she was so willing to give.

He moaned and thrust harder, fucking her like a wild animal until the blood roared through his brain and he threw back his head and howled. The wild call of the night creatures answered him as he tensed and then he was coming.

She cried out his name and clutched at him as he emptied his cold seed inside her.

3.

"Rodney?"

Carson's voice. Warm. Concerned.

Aggravating.

"Carson, I'm busy." Rodney kept his attention on the task at hand. He stared at the computer screen. He was close. He knew it.

He could feel it.

"Rodney, please...its been days. You haven't eaten. You haven't slept."

"I will when I'm through." Rodney shook off the caring hand.

Carson shook his head and turned to Teyla. "Maybe you can do something with him-"

"Damn!" Rodney shouted and jumped from his seat. Joy painted his face with light when he pointed at the screen. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Carson asked softly. Rodney looked wild and Carson feared for him. He looked at Teyla, expecting to see the same caring look but she was frowning and somehow that look since a chill through his heart.

"I found him, Carson!" Rodney shouted and fairly danced around the room. "I found him! I found him!"

"Found who?" Teyla asked coldly but the look in her eyes said that she already knew.

A noise at the doorway and even Rodney stopped to turn and stare. Elizabeth clutched at the door and her face was white and like a mask of death but they all heard her strangled whisper.

"John..."

4.

John's head snapped up and his eyes widened slightly. He sat up and listened. The night was quiet but he knew that he had heard something. Sliding of bed, he grabbed his clothes and hurriedly dressed.

Alyssa slept on behind him as he pulled on his coat but he paid her no mind as he slipped out the door and into the night. He stopped again and listened and a slight smile crossed his face. He knew that sound.

Jumping over the rail, he took off at a run as soon as his feet touched the hard ground. His boot heels made no sound as he raced over the narrow track leading into the woods and he didn't stop until he was on the rise above the Star Gate and looking down on the pale, watery blue glow of the event horizon. He waited a few seconds and then his head tilted up, dark eyes warily watching as first one and then another figure emerged from the worm hole.

Rodney and Teyla. He recognized them immediately from their smell. Quickly, he dropped down as two more figures emerged. Marines, their P-90s drawn and ready. John smirked. Like they were going to be any match for him. A sudden noise caught his ear and he turned his head quickly.

Damn it! He gritted his teeth.

Shia had followed him. She cast a furtive glance his way and then with a cruel smile, started down the hill toward the figures below.

Anger rushed through him and John was on her in seconds. He grabbed her long, pale hair and jerked her back. Before she could cry out, he wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed, making her struggle but she was a demon and no use to him.

With a growl, he snapped her neck and threw her useless body into the trees where the wolves and night creatures could have her but he doubted that even they would touch her foul stench.

Gathering his coat around him, he pulled the hood over his head and slipped down the hill, following like a formless shadow as the small group headed down the trail and into town.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Nosphorous

Chapter 15

1.

Teyla did not like this.

No. She did not like it at all.

Her fingers tightened on the P-90 and she cast a glance back at the two Marines that followed them. They looked left and right, keeping a sharp eye out. They watched the shadows and if they felt anything like she did...ready to shoot the first thing that moved.

"Rodney," Teyla turned her head slightly to look at him. "Perhaps we should go back..."

"_That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."_

Teyla's breath caught in her throat. She whirled in the direction of the voice and found herself staring only at shadows. "John?" She asked breathlessly.

"Ma'am?" One of the Marines...she looked at the name on his jacket...Quinn...Steven Quinn...lowered his gun just a fraction and gave her an odd look. "Ma'am are you alright?"

"Didn't you..." She shook her head. "Nothing." Her lips thinned into a hard line.

"Teyla, what's wrong?"

She stared at Rodney. "He was here. I heard his voice."

Rodney shook his head. "I didn't hear anything." He said softly.

"I did." Teyla grimaced and her eyes flashed angrily. "He's here, Rodney." She took a deep breath of the cold night air and straightened her shoulders.

"John! Show yourself!" She called out. "I know you're here! I can smell you!"

From somewhere down the street there was the sound of a door opening and then just as quickly, slamming shut. Teyla could feel the eyes watching them but these people were terrified of something. She could practically smell the fear pouring through the town.

A sound caught her ears and she turned her head slightly.

"Over here!"

Her eyes searched the darkness and then she saw a figure, barely outlined in the doorway of what looked like a small barn. The figure was waving frantically and she caught a glimpse of dark hair, streaked with silver.

"Rodney!' She hissed and nodded her head at the building. Waving her hand at the two Marines, she beckoned for the three men to follow her.

"Inside, quickly!"

The old woman grabbed her arm when she neared and practically dragged her inside. When they were all inside she pulled the door shut behind her and dropped a heavy bar over the door, locking them in. The woman turned and looked at them. Teyla could only half see her face in the gloom but she could feel her terror.

"You are travelers?" The woman asked softly, her voice quavering.

"Yes." Teyla nodded. "We-"

"You should not have come here." The woman said sharply. She glanced toward the door, head cocked slightly as if she were listening for something. "It is not safe. For anyone."

Teyla gave Rodney a look. She started toward the woman and then stopped. Her head snapped around, eyes searching the shadows.

"You hear it too?" The woman's voice was deep and rough. She pushed past Rodney and gripped the edge of Teyla's sleeve. "Can you sense him?"

Rodney stepped up beside her. "Teyla..."

"Rodney-hush!" Teyla said sharply. She tugged out of the woman's grip and edged to the low window near the door. It was hard to see from all the dust on the glass but as she stood and watched something passed by, a quick shadow moving almost too fast for her to see.

She edged toward the door, her hand reaching for the metal bar when suddenly it rattled and an unearthly scream made her blood run cold. She jumped back and instinctively aimed her gun at the door. Behind her the two Marines did the same and none of them noticed Rodney edging toward the back of the building and the small door hidden behind the bales of hay.

2.

_Rodney_..._Teyla..._

John stepped from the shadows. He'd seen the woman beckon to them and a slight smile crossed his face. When he'd left Atlantis, he'd never expected to see any of them ever again and now here they were and obviously searching for him.

Wasn't he just fucking lucky?

A grim smile on his face, John moved toward the door and then stopped.. His head came up and he sniffed the night air. A rank, bitter odor filled his nose and he nearly gagged.

"God damn it!" The words came out in a low growl and he whirled around at the sound of the ear splitting shriek.

Something with pale white hair and murderous silver blue eyes came at him fast. The creature flew out of the darkness and slammed into his chest. He fell back against the door and the rattle of the lock sounded like thunder in his ears. He fought with the creature, grabbing its thin wrists and squeezing until he heard bones snap and the thing howled in pain.

He threw the demon back and it took him only a few seconds to realize that the thing was Shia. He growled and spit out a curse. He should have known that the damned little bitch wouldn't die.

"Sheppard!"

Alyssa's sharp voice rang out and he saw her coming toward him. Her dark hair flew out behind her and when she neared he saw that her face was twisted into an ugly mask of anger.

"Stupid bastard!"

She raised a hand to hit him and he blocked her arm. Howling in anger, he grasped her by the throat, digging his sharp nails into her throat, he pressed his forehead against hers. "Don't ever try that again or I will rip your fucking throat out!" He raged.

Alyssa laughed and threw him off of her easily. She snarled and pointed to where Shia lay on the ground, grunting and growling like an animal.

"You couldn't even kill a thing like her, Sheppard. You expect me to-" Her head whipped around a nasty smile touched her lips.

John went cold. He'd caught the scent too. He lunged toward her but she threw him aside as if he were nothing.

"What do we have here?" She said silkily as she moved into the shadows of the building. There was a terrified wail and then he heard her laughing. "I think that I found something of yours, Sheppard!"

A form landed with a thud at his feet and he closed his eyes, not wanting to look. But he knew that he had no other choice. Slowly, he opened his eyes and smiled cruelly.

The man stared back up at him and then his mouth fell open and a look of sheer terror filled his eyes.

"Looking for me?" John whispered.

Rodney McKay screamed.

Teyla froze when she heard the cry. Her eyes went wide. Ignoring the anguished wails of the old woman, she grabbed at the bar over the door and yanked it up. She dragged open the door and heedless of whatever might lay out there in the thickening gloom, she raced out into the night, the two Marines hot on her heels. She caught the stare of a dark haired woman and something white close to her side. Teyla's senses flared. Wraith! She raised her gun but the woman and the white creature turned and seemed to disappear into the shadows. Before she could go after them a noise caught her ear and she turned back, her eyes searching the dark.

She clicked on the light mounted to her P-90 and her heart nearly stopped when she saw Rodney huddled on the ground and the dark haired figure looming over him.

"Don't!" She shouted and the figure stopped. It was a man, a tall man with dark, unruly hair. _No_, her mind whispered. _No, no, no_! The man stood and turned to look at her and her breath caught in her throat when his green eyes stared back into her's. He smiled and then he was coming at her, so fast that she barely had time to raise her gun.

He knocked her back and she fell against the wall, stunned. One of the Marines screamed and then there was a sickening crack as the man landed against the wall next to her. Blood and gore splatted hot and wet against her face. She bit back a scream and quickly wiped at her face. Her fingers came away bloody, bits of bone clung to her hand and she nearly gagged.

She wiped her hand on the front of her jacket and struggled to her feet, her finger tightening on the trigger of the P-90. She fired into the air and in the brief glare from the gun, her gaze caught with Sheppard's. He was on his knees, the last Marine hanging loose and limp in his grip, his throat nothing more than a raw, gaping wound. Teyla bit back the bile that rose up in the back of her throat as John wiped a hand across his bloody mouth and let the man drop to the ground with a sickening thud.

Quick as lightening, he darted past her and scooped Mckay up, throwing him over his shoulder as if he were a rag doll.

"John!" Teyla screamed and he turned back and gave her one last look.

Then he laughed and disappeared into the night, taking Rodney Mckay with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Nosphorous

Chapter 16

1.

"What...what are you going to do?" Rodney sank back in the corner, keeping his back to the wall.

John was pacing the floor in front of him, tapping his fingers against his thigh. The sound of his long coat brushing against his jeans was a maddening swish in the darkness and Rodney wanted to scream at him to stop it. Just stop it!

Suddenly, John did stop and when he looked down at him with that feral look, Rodney wanted to climb _through_ the wall. A cold smile touched John's lips and he knelt down, grabbing Rodney by the arm and sitting him in the chair by the window like he was a child.

Rodney winced and rubbed at his arm when John let him go. Damn, he was strong! Much stronger than Rodney had expected. Rodney swallowed hard and tried not to look at his former friend. He had felt that quiet, barely restrained strength in Sheppard's grip and he prayed that John wouldn't turn that power on him.

The door creaked open and Rodney looked up. A tall, dark haired woman stood there looking at him and then she turned her attention to John.

"You can't keep him here." She snarled. "Your friend is already looking for him." She glanced at the pale shadow creeping up behind her. "I think that she knows that you're here."

"Take Shia and get out of here." John growled back at her. "Teyla can sense the Wraith in your little pet." He looked back at Rodney and frowned. "I need to have a talk with my...friend."

"Then get him out of here. Take him somewhere else." Alyssa's arm darted out, stopping the pale form before she could sneak past her.

"If that little bitch even tries to lay a hand on him I'll twist her head off." John stepped in front of him and Rodney wasn't sure if he should be relieved or even more afraid.

"Just do what I tell you and get him out of here." Her eyes jerked past him, her eyes slits of silvery gray in the darkness. She raised her head and Rodney paled. She was sniffing the air. "Your friend is close. I can smell her."

John stiffened. He could smell her too. Her scent was so strong. The smell of the blood on her was warm and heady. So rich that it made his head pound. He could feel the Beast stirring and he turned, his whole body searching out that rich, delicious smell.

He stepped away from Rodney and moved toward the window. Pushing back the curtain he stared out into the darkness. In the soft moonlight that poured in through the glass, his face glowed like pale marble. His dark hair seemed even darker and his green eyes smoldered with some terrible elfin fire.

"John..." Rodney hated the pleading sound in his voice but he didn't know what else to do. He was so afraid. "Look...this was a mistake. Please, just let me go. I'll get Teyla and we'll leave...leave you alone."

"Too late." Suddenly, John turned and grabbed Rodney by the back of his jacket and hauled him to his feet. "Come on. Its time to make yourself useful."

John jerked him out of the chair and held him close to his side. Rodney shivered at the touch of his cold hands and he realized that there was nothing coming from John. No warmth, no heartbeat, no soft brush of breath.

Nothing.

Nothing but a terrible terrible darkness.

"John, please..."

"Shut up." Sheppard didn't even look at him. He moved fast, pushing open the balcony doors and stepping out into the moonlight. His cold fingers tightened around Rodney's wrist in a hard bone crushing grip and he dragged him out behind him, keeping the scientist close.

John heard the bones in Rodney's hand grind together and the low moan of pain from his former friend made him smile. But instead of letting go, John moved with swift and sure steps toward the low wall. Teyla was down there. He could sense her and the other Marine like a sweet scent on the night breeze. A feral smile touched his mouth as he raised his face to the wind. He stood so very still and then before Rodney could blink, they were flying through the air and over the wall.

They landed on the hard ground with a soft thump and then he was grabbed and his head was jerked back. A hand, as cold as ice and just as hard was clamped over his mouth, cutting off his scream.

"Keep your mouth shut, Mckay. One sound and I won't hesitate to rip your fucking throat out."

John's breath was cool on his neck and Rodney swallowed the whimper that crawled up the back of his throat. He could smell the blood on John's breath, could taste it on his fingers and it made him want to gag. He held his breath because there was something else there too. Something that was more rank and dark than death itself.

_God! How could be have been so stupid?_

"Too late to worry about that now, my friend." John chuckled and whispered in his ear. "But I will agree with you on one thing...you have made a stupid mistake. A stupid _deadly_ mistake."

Rodney paled and a shiver ran through him when John removed his hand from his mouth and gripped his wrist.

"You should have just let it alone, Rodney." John laughed softly and gave a slight shake of his head. "You should have just let me alone."

"No." The word came out a tortured hiss. "Please-"

"You're such a damn fool, Rodney." John licked his lips and Rodney knew that he was going to finish what he had started. "But then again, so am I. I never should have let it get this far but since you seemed to be so damned determined to get yourself killed-"

"John! Let him go!"

John hissed like a cat and let go of Rodney's wrist when a blast of gunfire tore through the branches of the tree over his head. He jumped back, shielding his eyes against the sudden glare of light in his face. He fell back and then quick as a flash, turned and disappeared but his howl of rage still echoed in the night air.

Rodney moaned and covered his face with his hands. Through his connection with Sheppard, he knew that he was still close and even as Teyla leaned down next to him, his eyes searched the darkness.

Men like John Sheppard didn't die or scare off easily. He would be back and he would be looking for blood. But there was something else that he knew too.

When John did come back...he would kill them. Kill them all.

The Beast that John Sheppard had become wouldn't rest until everyone in Atlantis was just as dead as he was.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Nosphorous

Chapter 17

1.

Teyla knew that they were being followed. She could sense the creature and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She shifted Rodney's weight against her side and tried to hurry her steps only to nearly fall on her face when Rodney suddenly jerked and tried to fight against her.

"Let me go!" He pushed at her. His eyes were dazed and he was fighting her with a strength that she knew he did not have. "I have to get to John!" He wailed.

"Resist him!" Teyla slapped him hard but it was no use. It barely fazed him. Her hand went to the gun at her hip. She didn't want to shoot him but she would knock him out if she had to but even that was no good.

She fell back when something dark hurtled past her and landed with a crouch next to Rodney. She stared wild eyed at the white face that loomed up out of the darkness. John reached down, grabbed the other man by the back of his neck and tossed him over his shoulder as if he were nothing more than a sack of wheat.

She screamed and tried to grab onto Rodney as he was pulled away from her. "Don't!"

Her only answer was the sound of mocking laughter that quickly died on the wind as both men disappeared.

"John!" She scrambled to her feet only to fall flat on her face when something heavy landed on her back. Sharp claws sank into her shoulder and she bucked up. The thing fell off of her and rolled to the side but quickly sprang up again and crouched low, ready to strike again.

Teyla scooted back, her hand going for the blade strapped to her thigh. Her fingers closed around the hilt and she jerked it free. The thing lifted it's head, shaking pale white hair out of its dark, burning eyes. The hair when up on the back of Teyla's neck when the creature lifted its face to the wind and let out a piercing shriek.

Something answered it and the thing spread its blood smeared lips in a grotesque grin. Before Teyla could blink the thing was coming at her again. She slashed out with the blade, catching the creature in its soft belly. It grunted and lay heavy against her chest but she pushed it off of her, feeling the hot rush and stink of blood as she jerked the blade up and out, tugging hard when it caught on bone and gristle.

The creature screamed and its claws sank into the sleeve of her jacket and ripped into the material, leaving stinging cuts on Teyla's arm. She jerked away from it, rolling it off of her. Knowing that she didn't have much time, Teyla scrambled to her feet and began to run.

**

Rodney knew that he was being carried. He blinked trying to clear his head but he quickly closed his eyes again when he saw the ground flying by underneath him.

The arm around him tightened and suddenly it was hard for Rodney to breathe. Then just as quickly the pressure vanished and he found himself being dumped on the hard ground. He grunted and tried to crawl away but a strong hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him back.

A cold hand dug into the pocket of his jacket and he looked away. He couldn't bear to look at the feral green eyes staring back at him.

John just laughed and clutching Rodney's IDC transmitter in his hand, he shoved him back against the base of the DHD. "Sorry, _friend_." He grinned. "But I think that I'll hold onto this."

Rodney shrank back and he hung his head. Shame ripped through him as he listened to Sheppard dial in the 'Gate address for Atlantis. As the worm hole engaged he wished that he had the courage to shove the thing standing over him in front of the event horizon but he was much too afraid.

"_Pussy_. You always were afraid of your own god damn shadow." Sheppard barked a laugh and reached down. Grabbing Rodney by the collar of his jacket be hauled him to his feet and shoved him toward the 'Gate. Holding out the IDC, he shook Rodney like a cat with a rat. "Dial in your code, _friend_."

"Please..." Rodney whimpered.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Rodney." John pressed his face close to his and Rodney shrank back. "Either dial it in or I'll rip it out of your head." He pushed the IDC at him again and growled. "Now."

Rodney reached for it only to be dropped when a sudden shot rang off the metal base of the DHD. John howled and jerked back.

"Bitch" He screamed.

"Let him go!" Teyla staggered out from the cover of the trees. Her face was bloody and one arm of her jacket had been sliced to ribbons. Blood oozed from long deep scratches on her arm and her dark eyes blazed with hatred.

"Don't." John said too calmly. "Try and stop me and I will kill him, Teyla."

"No." Teyla's grip tightened on the gun in her hands. "You need him too much."

"Really?" John snorted with laughter. He forced Rodney to look at him. Rodney let out a groan and then his eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp in Sheppard's grasp. With a snort, John dropped him like he was a piece of trash and stepped over him.

Too late, Teyla saw the IDC in his hand. Growling, she went after him.

Eyes swirling with darkness, John swatted her away from him like she was nothing more than a fly. Then he turned and started up the steps to the 'Gate.

**

In Atlantis, Chuck stared at the computer screen and then let out a sigh of relief. He looked up at Carson and nodded. "It's Doctor McKay's IDC."

"Open the iris." Carson started down the steps only to stop, freezing in terror when he saw the face of the man that stepped through the 'Gate. "No" He breathed. "It can't be..."

"Honey! I'm home!" John Sheppard spread his arms and started to laugh. He started toward Carson but then he stopped and cocked his head, as if he were listening to something. Suddenly he looked up to the walkway above.

"Elizabeth..." He purred and his dark eyes danced with an evil light. "You're looking well."

Carson followed his gaze. Elizabeth was standing at the railing. She looked so pale and thin in the hospital scrubs and robe she wore but behind that fall of limp hair that hid her face, her eyes were wide and they gleamed with a manic light.

"You're dead!" She started to scream and before Carson could go to her, Sheppard was on her, moving so fast that he was nothing more than a blur through the air.

"Shh..." John smiled, showing razor sharp fangs. He rested his hand on Elizabeth's neck and leaned toward her. "Naughty girl, don't give away my secret."

Carson looked around the control room at the startled and staring faces. Time seemed to have frozen everyone in place but when he spoke quietly and told everyone to get out, the room emptied so fast that they were nearly falling over each other to get away.

He sighed and turned back to the scene before him but not before he saw the Marines taking up positions along the curvature of the wall. Lorne was among them. He caught Carson's eyes and motioned for him to keep Sheppard's attention as he began to move toward the edge of the stairs.

But Elizabeth was doing that enough for him.

"You're _dead_!" Elizabeth whimpered and tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her. John scowled and tightened his hold until Elizabeth's whimpers turned into agonized moans. She looked up at him. Panic and terror made her eyes huge and she tried to scramble away from him but he wouldn't let her go.

"Shut up." He growled and for a second he looked like the old John Sheppard and then the look faded as fast as it had appeared.

"John..." Carson knew that he was being crazy but what other choice did he have. Elizabeth looked so frail and fragile. Frail, fragile and totally insane. But not as insane as the bigger man standing over her. He spread his hands, trying...no, _hoping_, that he could appeal to him. "Please, let her go..." He swallowed hard. "You don't want to hurt her-"

John looked thoughtful for a moment and then he let go and Elizabeth dropped like a rag at his feet. "You're right, Carson." He smiled and started down the stairs. "I'll just start with you."

Carson moved back but he wasn't fast enough and neither was Lorne. Before he could take another breath, Sheppard's hand was around his neck and he was being shoved back against the glass wall of Elizabeth's office. He heard the crack as the back of his head slammed into it and for a minute he saw stars.

As his vision swam back into focus, he started to wish that he was still seeing those stars. Because anything would have been better than the eyes that were staring at him now.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Nosphorous

Chapter 18

Teyla hit the 'Gate at a dead run but something came with her.

She felt a pressure at her back and then something stinging and biting at her shoulder. She screamed and hit the cold floor of the 'Gate room hard as she all but tore through the event horizon. She rolled, trying to throw the thing off her back but it clung to her, hissing and clawing. She felt its talons ripping into her jacket, the jagged nails leaving stinging trails over her skin and she felt the blood as it began to well up within the cuts.

She twisted, trying to throw the thing off of her and then she heard a shout and suddenly she was free. She flipped over, scrambling back like a crab. Her eyes went wide when she saw the dark haired figure standing over the pale creature, one booted foot holding it prone on the floor.

Her hand went for her knife and then a terrible voice cut into her mind. "Get out of here!"

She looked up and saw Sheppard standing on the walk way. His hand was around Carson's throat, holding him up against the glass. Elizabeth lay like a rag doll against the railing and Rodney was beside her, looking pale as death. With a snarl, John dropped Carson. He stalked to the rail and easily vaulted over it. He landed light as a cat on his feet and approached where she lay but he only stalked past her and confronted the woman and the thing that had followed her through the 'Gate.

"Why the hell did you follow me?" He snarled.

Alyssa Nyx smiled coldly. "I thought that you might need some help."

"I don't need you or that thing." He hissed. His cold eyes went to Teyla. "This is my business."

A shot rang out and John cursed, falling back when something cold and hard struck him in the chest. He looked down, staring at the hole over his heart and then he turned and glared at the man that had fired the shot.

Evan Lorne dropped to one knee and took aim again. "Don't, Colonel!"

"Or what?" John laughed and spread his hands. "You'll shoot?" He took another step. "Sorry, Lorne but that doesn't work with me anymore."

"I mean it, Colonel!" Lorne's finger tightened on the trigger. He edged toward the steps to the Control Room but kept the sight of his gun trained on the other man's chest. John came at him and Teyla rolled to the side, throwing herself flat on the floor as Lorne opened fire.

Alyssa screamed and let go of the creature. She grabbed Sheppard as he fell back against the 'Gate and took him with her, dragging him back down a hallway and out of sight. The creature left behind snarled at them and Lorne trained his sight on it, firing and catching the thing in the arm as it back pedaled out of the way and followed its Master into the darkness.

"What the hell was that?" Lorne went to Teyla and helped her to her feet, being careful of the torn jacket and the blood oozing down her back and arm.

"Monsters." Teyla growled. Shaking off his hand, she stumbled up the stairs and went to Elizabeth and Rodney but they barely even noticed that she was there. She went to Carson and he clutched at her as she helped him to his feet.

"Teyla…" He breathed. "What the hell-"

"Later, Carson." She pushed him at Elizabeth and Rodney. "See to them."

"You're bleeding, lass." He shook his head and the doctor in him took over. He started to touch her back and she pushed him away.

"I will be fine." She shoved him again. "See to them. Get them to the infirmary and keep them there." She stepped away from him and turned to Lorne. "Come with me."

Without a backward glance at him, she turned and stalked down the hall. Her back and her arm were on fire but she ignored the pain and shut it out of her mind. She had more important things to take care of. She looked left and right, her eyes scanning the shadows. He was here, she could sense him but in the darkness he could have been anywhere.

She glanced back at Lorne. "We must get to the armory. Get as many of your men as you can-"

"What about the tazers?" Lorne asked. "Maybe a few shocks can bring him down."

She thought for a moment and then nodded. "Good idea, Major. It is apparent that our guns are not effective on…that thing."

If Lorne was right, a few well placed volts might bring the creature down until they could lock him away in the brig. If those walls could not hold him...she sighed and shook her head. She would not think about that now.

In a matter if moments, word of what had happened in the control room had spread through Atlantis like wild fire. People had scattered, hiding in their quarters and keeping out of sight as best they could. Now, only Teyla with Lorne and a team of Marines roamed through the hallways looking for some sign of the creatures that had hiding within the city.

They didn't dare to separate. The creatures could be anywhere and as fast as they were moving there was no way that they could get a stable lock on them and the life signs detectors were completely useless. But Teyla had her own weapon. A weapon that the thing John Sheppard had become would know about only too well.

**

Alyssa leaned over him and her dark hair brushed against his face. Shia hovered nearby and he pushed them out of the way and struggled to his feet.

"Lay still." Alyssa hissed. "You are too soon from your transition. You cannot heal as fast-"

"I'm good enough." He pushed her away when she tired to grab his arm only to stagger against the wall when he tried to stand.

He stood there for a few seconds with his eyes closed, trying to get his bearings. Then slowly, he pushed away from the wall.

"Stay here." He said coldly. "And keep that god damn thing with you."

"Sheppard-"

She touched his arm and he turned on her, wrapping his fingers around her throat and shoving her back against the wall.

"I told you, Alyssa. This is my business." Slowly, he released her and stepped back. "Stay the hell out of it and keep your little bitch on her leash. These people are mine. When I'm finished…you can have the rest."

**

Cautiously, Teyla moved down the hallway and then stopped and dropped to one knee. The men behind her did the same, waiting for her signal. She cocked her head, listening and then with a slight move of her hand, the others disappeared like smoke into the adjoining hallways.

Slowly, she got to her feet. "John?" She called softly. It was eerily quiet and then she turned her head slightly as a small sound caught her ears.

"What are you up to, Teyla?"

His voice was as soft as the wind and she turned her head this way and that trying to pin down the source of the sound.

And then she saw him.

He was standing at the end of the hallway, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He had put the dark glasses back on. When he took them off and tucked them into the pocket of his coat, she wished that he had left them on.

"Don't look at him..." She whispered to the shadows behind her. "Don't look at his eyes."

"Well, look at this." He said with a soft laugh. "I guess you think that you're going to finish me." John stopped and a small smile touched his mouth. "Teyla..."

"Stop." She tapped her hand lightly against her leg, the signal for the others to be ready.

"Why?" Sheppard kept coming and then he did stop. He cocked his head slightly and then he smiled, showing his fangs. "You're blocking me."

He pushed harder, a frown crossing his face when she turned up the resistance. She was sweating now and she had to grit her teeth against the pain. He was so strong. She had thought that she could use her sense of him as a weapon, hide the others until the time was right but now he was turning it on her. In desperation, she dropped to her knees and gave the signal.

"Now!" She screamed.

Lorne and the Marines poured out of the shadows like a gray wave and Teyla heard the snap and sizzle as they fired their tazers.

Sheppard tried to run but they had him surrounded and his howl of pain echoed through the corridor as the volts of energy ripped through him. Then he gave one last shriek and felt to the ground, twitched once and then lay still.

Teyla staggered to her feet and leaned on Lorne for support. "Hurry." She hissed. "Get him out of here. Secure him in the brig before his friends come to help."

**

It wasn't long before the creature stirred. Slowly, he raised his head and looked around. Finally, his gaze came to rest on the figure standing vigil on the other side of the metal cage. Slowly, he got to his feet and stood staring at her.

"You can't hold me here, Teyla." John's smile was feral. "I'm too strong and you're too fucking pathetic."

"You will not leave here." Teyla's smile was just as evil. "In the morning you will be taken out to the South Pier. A few hours in the sun should take care of you quite nicely."

John just stared at her and then he started to laugh. "That old folk tale?" He sneered. "That was just a god damn movie, bitch. It...was..._fake_!"

Teyla gave him a haughty look. "Perhaps we will..."

"Perhaps you'll all fucking die!" John flew toward her. His fists slammed into the metal bars and they bent but did not break. He growled and raged. He threw back his head, screaming out his fury.

Teyla took a step back but she did not run.

Suddenly, John stopped and turned that fiery green gaze on her. He smiled, showing razor sharp teeth as he leaned against the bars of his prison.

"When I get out of here, little princess..." His tongue flicked out, wetting his lower lip. "I'm going to enjoy ripping your throat out."

"You won't get out." She tried to keep the quiver out of her voice but he heard it and it made his lips twist into a cold sneer.

"That's what you think." He snorted and ran his hand over the smooth surface. "You'd better have damn good guards, little princess. Because I'm going to come after you first."

She tried a different tactic. "John...there has to be something left of you-"

"I'm not John Sheppard." His voice started out a hiss and ended up a scream. He slammed against the bars again and they bent a little more. "John Sheppard is dead! He died on that Jumper and you're the ones that left him screaming in agony! You! Rodney! Carson! Elizabeth!" With every name he pounded his fist against the wall. "You _murdered_ him!"

His eyes were wild. His teeth grew longer and the rage in his eyes was terrible.

"You fucking condemned him, Teyla! You sent him straight to hell because of your god damn compassion! You fucking bitch!" He wailed and swung away from her and fell to his knees, panting. "Why didn't you just let me _die_?"

She could hear his cries and then with an angry shout, he flung himself back around. He was in frenzy and he scrambled and beat against the walls until they creaked under his weight.

He was like a wild animal and she motioned for the others to get out as he grabbed the metal bars and twisted them like they were butter in his hands.

She could still hear him wailing as they doors slammed shut behind her and she didn't dare turn around when she heard the crash of them splintering outward.

Afraid for her life, Teyla Emmagan ran.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Nosphorous

Chapter 19

1.

"How's she doing, Doc?"

"Asleep. Finally." Carson pulled the blanket up and tucked it around Elizabeth's bony shoulders. He gave Lorne a hard look. "You should be resting yourself, Major."

"No." Evan ran a hand over his haggard face. "I'll rest when this is over with."

"Rest. That's a joke."

A soft snort of anger caught their ears and they both turned from the bed. Rodney was sitting on the floor. His knees were pulled up to his chest, his arms crossed over his belly. When he moved, Carson saw the smear of blood on his shirt. Rodney had torn the bandage loose on his wrist again and claw marks marred the pale skin on his arm.

"Rodney…man, you've got to stop rubbing at that-"

Rodney's head jerked up. His eyes were red, bloodshot from lack of sleep and the tears that he didn't even try to hide anymore.

"What's the use?" His voice was flat. Dull. Defeated. "Sheppard's gonna kill us all."

"Doc-"

"What, Major?" Rodney's face twisted into a grimace. His mouth curled into a snarl. "Tell me. Tell me that you're not gonna let it happen. Go on and lie." When Lorne turned his head and wouldn't answer, Rodney barked out a laugh. "Shit. I knew that you couldn't do it."

"Rodney, shut up." Carson laid a protective hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. Even in her sleep she was whimpering and shaking. "You're scaring her."

"She should be scared." Rodney muttered. He curled up in his corner by the door. His fingers went to his wrist and started to rub at the already raw skin again. "He's gonna kill us…he's gonna kill us all. We should have killed him…"

His voice dropped off into an insistent muttering and Carson shook his head. Atlantis was like a city of the dead. It was as silent as a tomb. People were hiding. Sheppard and those things that had followed him through the 'Gate were loose in the city and here he was, trapped in the infirmary with an exhausted Lorne, a half mad Rodney McKay and a ghost named Elizabeth Weir.

He looked at the barred doors and tried not to sigh.

Where the hell was Teyla?

2.

Teyla Emmagan scrubbed a hand through hair. By the Ancestors, she was so tired.

Hunkered down in a narrow hallway just across from the infirmary door, she closed her eyes for just a second. She tried to breathe. Tried to concentrate but the muttering in her mind was just too loud. It shattered her thoughts and made her want to hide in the deepest, darkest corner she could find.

She took a deep breath. She forced herself to focus. Sheppard was trying to distract her.

She could feel him. Sense him trying to get into her mind. She fought against him but he was so strong and growing stronger by the second.

She sighed and shook her head as she fought to keep the mind block in place. She could have used some help but the other Marines had scattered, spreading out through the city like frightened mice. They were a small group now; barely more than a hundred if they were that many. Even now that number was falling and falling fast.

Teyla knew that it the task had come to her to try and keep the creature Sheppard had become at bay. It was a struggle to hold back the constant onslaught he threw at her mind but somehow she was managing to do it. Still, it was only a matter of time before she slipped and he took the chance to pounce.

She had to do something but-

She stilled. A noise caught her ears. She looked up and froze.

A shadow…a Wraith…was lurking at the end of the hallway. It was that thing that had followed her through the 'Gate.

She pressed back against the wall. The creature was creeping toward her, its claws clicking loudly on the tile floor as it shuffled along, sniffing at the walls and floor like the creature the Earth people called a dog.

The thing turned its head and Teyla let out a soft gasp.

It lifted its head, dark eyes looking left and right and then settling on the spot where Teyla crouched in the shadows. Its lips curled back in a grotesque grin of jagged razor sharp teeth. It hissed and started to move toward her, at first slow and then gaining speed. With a growl, it launched itself toward her.

The world fell away.

With a grace born of strength and practice, Teyla pulled her knife from the sheath on her boot and went flat on her back, shoving the blade up.

The beast screamed as the dagger sank into its soft underbelly.

With both hands, Teyla jerked up. Hot, stinking, greenish gray blood sprayed out over her hands and arms, making the hilt of the knife slippery but still she held on. She yanked, feeling the blade slice through the tough skin of the creature like it was cutting through soft butter. She gagged at the stink as the steel slit the creature all the way up to its throat.

Her arms jerked when the serrated edge caught on a piece of bone and she shoved as hard as she could. The knife went in to the hilt and when the thing fell, twisting and gagging for breath, she rolled with it.

She ignored the gore that flowed out of the creature as she straddled it and held it down with her weight.

Terror widened the animal's eyes. It clawed at her, ripping fresh tears in her jacket but Teyla ignored the pain. She dug in harder then jerked the blade free. Quick as lightening she struck again.

The grimy blade sliced across the creature's throat. It slit through tendon and muscle until the creature stopped struggling and went still. But Teyla kept on, gouging and twisting the blade until the head fell free from the body.

Breathing hard, she twisted her fingers in the blood matted hair and lifted the head like it was some gory prize.

"One down." She whispered. "Two to go."

**

They were running through the city. Sheppard was keeping to back passages and high walkways. Why, he didn't know. Was it an instinct of his former self or the part of the Iratus bug that had wrapped itself around his brain?

Why the fuck did he even care? He was too busy trying to get into Teyla's mind but somehow the bitch kept blocking him. Must have been that damned Wraith DNA that gave her that advantage.

Whatever. He scowled. Once he got his hands on her it wasn't going to do the bitch any god damn good anyway.

He kept running and didn't even notice that Alyssa wasn't with him until he stopped to investigate a grating in the floor. He lifted his head, nostrils flaring. He could smell blood. Rank blood.

Evil, tainted blood.

"Alyssa?"

She was on the walkway, crouched down several feet behind him. Her head was down. She raised her head and looked at him.

"Shiya…"

Her eyes were black and wet. One lone bloody tear traced a path down her pale cheek.

"What?" He growled.

"Dead." Her voice was dull and flat. "I can't…I can't feel her anymore."

"And I'm supposed to care…why?" Some spark of the old John Sheppard must have still lived in him. When she looked at him with those anguished eyes, he felt a pang of regret.

He snarled and bared his teeth. He stomped that feeling down. John didn't give a fuck about the damned thing. A half mad Wraith, he snorted. What a disappointment his 'angel' had been. Instead of being his saving grace she'd been nothing more than a thorn in his side and he was damn well rid of it.

"Alyssa, you can either sit here and piss and moan about your little pet or come with me. I don't give a damn either way. But if you really want to leave? You know where the 'Gate Room is."

He got to his feet and walked away, not even bothering to mask his thoughts as he went back to the grating and knelt down. He ran his fingers along the edge of the cover and then with a flick of his wrist he tore it loose and flung it away from him.

It went sailing over the railing and landed with a loud clatter on the floor below. He didn't care much about noise now. Why bother being quiet when they knew that he was here? They were all like a bunch of frightened sheep now and all he had to do was round them up one by one.

He braced his hands on the edges of the opening, ready to drop down into the darkness when sharp claws suddenly dug into his hair and jerked his head back. She had surprised him but it wouldn't last for long.

He saw the full lips and the razor sharp teeth aiming for his throat. Stronger now, he jerked out of her grasp. He opened his own mouth and reared back like a viper, ready to strike. He wanted to sink his teeth into that smooth, white throat and rip her throat out but he stopped himself. With a snarl he shoved her away from him.

He would kill her but right now he had business to take care of first.

"Sorry, Alyssa. But I don't have time to play with you right now."

He dropped down through the grate and landed light as a cat on the dusty floor below. The sharp scrape of a boot on metal caught his ears and he jerked back. Alyssa was just as fast as he was and it would be nothing for her to drop on him and try to finish what she had started.

He watched and waited.

Nothing happened.

Cautiously, he lowered the barrier around his mind and reached out.

"Shit!" Alyssa was gone and she wasn't even trying to hide what she was planning.

With a howl of rage, he jumped back up through the grate and took off after her.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

Nosphorous

Chapter 20

"Carson!"

Teyla wanted to pound on the door but she forced herself to knock slowly, giving the signal to let him know that it was her.

After a few seconds, the door slid back and she slipped in through the narrow opening.

"Teyla…lass-" Carson couldn't talk. He stared at the muck and gore on her face…the brackish blood that stained her hands and dripped off the tip of the blade clutched in her hand and the wrapped bundle under her arm.

She ignored him. "Lorne-" She set her bundle on the floor by the door and then nodded to Rodney and Elizabeth. "I need you to get them up. Carson, pack up what supplies you need and do it fast. I don't want to stay here any longer than is necessary."

She went to the sink in the corner and turned on the water. Grabbing a towel and some soap from the dispenser on the wall, she wet the towel and started to scrub at her skin.

The feel of the blood made her nauseous and she tried not to let the smell make her sick. She dipped the towel into the water again and wrung it out.

A feeling came over her as she scrubbed at the grime on her neck. It was a strange sort of calm and if she just-

Her eyes snapped open and she dropped the towel. Her head whipped around and her voice dropped to a low growl.

"Hide them. Now." She grabbed the front of Carson's shirt and jerked him toward her when he hesitated. "Elizabeth…Rodney…give them something to make them sleep."

"Teyla-"

"Do not argue with me, Carson!" She shoved him toward one of the locked glass cabinets against the wall. "Just do what I tell you to do."

Lorne gave her a look. "We need to get them out of here. Not make them a dead weight that we can't carry."

"They won't be a dead weight." She replied coldly. "They won't be coming with us. Neither will Carson."

Rodney darted up off the floor. "No…you can't…you wouldn't!" He latched onto Carson's arm. "You can't let her, Carson. Please," He was crying. Hot, fat tears of fear ran down his cheeks. He buried his face against Carson's shoulder.

"Rodney-"

"No!" He jerked back, nearly taking Carson down with him.

"Rodney!" She grabbed his arm. Her hands were still streaked with the creature's blood and he stared at her.

"What did you do?"

Quickly, she let him go. His eyes had grown dark and there was a flash of glittering green. His voice had dropped to a low rasp. A low rasp that she had heard many times before.

Her fingers curled into a fist. She pulled her arm back and before either Lorne or Carson could stop her, she punched Rodney in the head as hard as she could.

"Teyla!" Lorne tried to grab her but she twisted out of his grasp.

"My God, woman!" Carson went down on his knees and pressed a hand to Rodney's cheek. "Are ya trying to kill him?"

"No." Teyla snatched a clean scrub top from one of the linen racks. "He would be dead already if I was."

"Then what the hell did you do that for?" Lorne raged. "We might-"

"We might well be dead, Major." She stripped off her ruined top and pulled on the clean one. "Sheppard is using him. He has _been_ using him to keep track of where we are and what we are doing. I had to stop him."

"He would have attacked by now if-"

Teyla pushed by Lorne as if she hadn't heard a word he said. She picked up her blade, wiped it clean on the damp towel and then shoved it back into the sheath on her boot. Picking up a syringe she thrust it toward the doctor.

"Do it, Carson." When he reluctantly took the needle she turned to Lorne. "When they are asleep we will hide them in the room with the other bodies. Carson will stay with them-"

"You're going to leave me locked in the Morgue…" The doctor's face was pale and he gave Lorne a desperate look. "Shouldn't I come with the two of you?"

"No." Teyla shook her head. "I need you to watch over them and make sure that they stay asleep."

"But-"

"Enough!" Teyla cut him off sharply. "There will be no more arguing over this. Lorne and I will find one of the team's hidden down in the tunnels under the city."

"What good is that going to do if Sheppard is up here?" Lorne asked. "Carson can't-"

"I don't intend for Carson to." Teyla told him. She sighed and shook her head. She didn't mean to be so rough with them but she was tired and every effort to hold Sheppard back was making her that much weaker.

"Please, just believe me and do what I ask." Without waiting to hear another argument from either of the men, she picked up the pistol Lorne had laid on the table and checked to make sure it was loaded.

Lorne frowned when she tucked it into the holster at her hip. "What are you taking that for? It's useless against Sheppard."

"It is." She agreed. "But perhaps it will buy us some time…long enough for one of us to get into the armory and find a stronger weapon."

"What weapon?" Lorne snarled. "We don't have anything that's going to stop him."

"Then we will have to look harder." Teyla snarled. She turned back to Carson and pointed at the cabinet. "Rodney and Elizabeth. Take care of them. Now."

Reluctantly, Carson did as she said.

**

John stopped. He reeled in his tracks feeling like he'd just been slapped in the face. He shook his head and reached out with his mind.

Searching.

Probing.

But the connection with Rodney was lost. He let out a curse and slapped his hand against his thigh.

He'd been so fucking close. For one moment he'd been able to slip in. For one moment of perfect clarity he'd been able to sift through the mad jumble of Rodney's mind and see what he was seeing.

He'd seen her eyes. She knew that he'd been there, that she had heard his voice coming from Rodney's mouth, seen his eyes staring back at her. Then Teyla's fist had taken care of that.

Damn her. But it didn't matter. It was just another reason that he was going to enjoy getting rid of her. But right now he wasn't going to worry about her.

He had to find Alyssa before she ruined his plans.

She was still in the City, that much he knew. She was blocking him but there were moments when her guard slipped and he caught a flash of wall or corridor.

Like that really did him any good. All the fucking halls and corridors looked the same-

Suddenly, he stopped.

His nostrils flared and a deep gnawing hunger began to grow in his belly. He licked his lips, mouth curling into a wicked grin.

He smelled food.

The Beast inside him stirred at the delicious scent of very close prey.

Leather coat flaring out behind him like a cape, he retraced his steps and followed the scent. He heard a whimper and stopped.

The Mess Hall. A sly grin touched his mouth.

How fucking appropriate was that?

Another sound. Closer this time. He stood still. So very still that his prey didn't see him until it was too late.

The shadows fell away from him and he reached out into the darkness. His fingers curled into the back of a jacket and he felt a brush of hair against his cheek when he pulled the creature kicking and screaming from under one of the tables.

He could see her face clearly in the darkness and he smiled slightly. She was one of the kitchen workers. A pretty thing with thick, golden blond hair and big gray eyes. But now those eyes were wide with terror.

He stared at her mouth, remembering a time when he'd stolen a kiss, promising that he'd give her more than that if she'd just tell him where Rodney McKay had hidden the last of the popcorn…

Fury roared through him. The Beast was hungry! The Beast didn't have time for this sentimental shit-

He jerked her head back and held her tight against him. She struggled but he didn't even give her time to scream before his teeth were ripping into her throat and her blood, as thick and hot as fresh honey, poured into his mouth.

He sank his teeth in deeper, sucking and lapping at the torn flash, until he felt her heart shudder and stop. With a grunt, he let her go and her body thudded like a sack of wheat on the floor.

Purring like a cat, he flicked his tongue over his lips, catching every stray drop of sweetness that lingered on his mouth.

Sated, he turned and continued toward the 'Gate Room. From there he could access the city wide computers and maybe…once he'd found Alyssa and had her taken care of…then…then he would take care of Teyla.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2010 

_I know...its been a while but RL has been rather nasty...hopefully I can pick this back up and keep it going...*fingers crossed*_

_Enjoy!_

Nosphorous

Chapter 21

John stopped. He crouched down. His nostrils flared, belly clenched, mouth watering at the sweet scent that drifted on the air.

Fresh meat…the Beast growled. He'd already fed on one tasty morsel. She'd been sweet too, but that one had just been an appetizer, this one was much better. A full meal, tasty and hot.

He licked his lips, waited. He heard footsteps, low…moving cautiously. He grinned and slowly got to his feet. He didn't bother keeping to the shadows now. Every minute he was learning a new trick and now he could draw the shadows to him. He could wrap them around himself like a cloak and hide from even the sharpest eye.

Everyone but Teyla, it seemed.

He frowned. His fangs dropped down, sharp canines nicking his bottom lip until he tasted his own blood. A low growl rumbled in his chest. When he got his hands on her…his hands clenched into fists.

When he got his hands on her he was going to pluck her god damn eyeballs out and eat them like grapes. Then he would rip her throat out with his bare hands and drink her blood as it pumped hot and delicious from her veins-

He stopped, something was there. He stamped down his anger, focused his attention to the sound of the footsteps coming closer to where he stood.

He stood still, waiting and then he saw the shadow moving against the wall. It was a male. Young, blood sweet, fresh and healthy.

A Vegan. A tree hugging hippy by the smell of him. John smiled slightly. He preferred meat but there was nothing wrong with a few tasty vegetables now and then. Besides, it had been a long time since he'd had a V8.

He took a step…something whirred out of the darkness, a silver flash and then a sharp tearing pain in his chest.

He stumbled, looked down and saw the hilt of the blade sticking out of him. "What the shit-?"

He grunted, wrapped both hands around the hilt of the blade and jerked it free.

He heard a voice, a shout and then the sound of running feet. Damn it, his prey was getting away from him. He took another step and staggered. He barely caught himself before he fell face first on the floor.

John closed his eyes, felt the wrench of pain as the muscles healed, veins and arteries repaired themselves and the wound closed. It had been close, so close…something else touched his senses. His head snapped up and his eyes began to glow.

"Teyla…" His voice rose into an ear splitting shout. "Nice try, little princess!"

"Next time I will not miss." Teyla's voice echoed out of the darkness.

His eyes scanned the walkway above him. The knife had come from somewhere above so she had to be there but he couldn't pinpoint where the sound of her voice was coming from. He pushed harder, his lips curled back into a snarl. Damn it, something was blocking him. Was it her damn Wraith DNA?

He pushed himself to his feet, the wound was completely healed now. The pain just a sting that quickly faded. He touched the place where the knife had struck him.

"Bitch, you tore my shirt." He growled. "My favorite one too."

"Better your shirt than your heart." Her voice echoed back.

He turned his head, ears tuned to the slightest sound. Maybe he couldn't sense where she was but he could certainly hear her.

"Where are you hiding, pretty kitty?" His voice became a low seductive purr. "Don't you want to come out and play with me?"

Her answer was hard and cold. "Leave this city, John. Now. Go and take your plaything with you."

"But I just got here!" His laughter bounced off the walls. "Besides, you owe me dinner, Teyla." He cocked his head slightly. "Scaring off that tasty little morsel…" He made a ts-tsk sound. "That wasn't very nice, now was it?"

She was quiet. Too damn quiet. He heard a sound. The soft fall of a foot. The scrape of a boot heel against metal. He looked up and caught the flash of a shadow moving too fast for the human eye to see.

But then again, he wasn't human anymore.

Fingers tightening around the hilt of the blade, he crouched down and with one powerful thrust of his legs, launched himself into the air. He landed light as a feather on the walkway above and just in time to block Alyssa's path.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He growled. He twitched. The scent of anger and pain fairly poured off of her. And worst of all…

Weakness.

"You'd kill to avenge that thing?"

Alyssa's eyes flickered. Her fingers curled into claws. "Shiya was a lot more-"

"Is that why you kept her on a leash?" John tightened his jaw. The images flashing through his mind made him feel sick. "Fuck." He spat like he's just tasted something horrible and nasty.

"Get out of my head, Sheppard." Alyssa was shaking. Her eyes were wild and she kept opening and closing her hands like she was grasping for something. She took a deep breath and stepped closer. "Your friend-"

"Belongs to me." He leaned forward. His nails grew. curved and became as sharp as a razor. He looked in her eyes and almost a second too late saw the reflection. "Shit!"

He dropped to his knees and rolled but still Alyssa's blood splattered hot and stinking on his face and neck. She fell over him, twisting and screaming as her fingers clawed at the silver blade sticking out of her chest.

Metal whistled through the air and John rolled as Alyssa fell. She reached out, tried to stop her fall but she tripped over his legs and landed hard on the narrow walk way. John heard the crunch when the blade scraped over bone as it was shoved deeper into her chest.

He pushed himself to his feet and froze when he realized what was happening.

Teyla was standing over Alyssa, a deadly looking blade clutched in her hands. It was long, like a sword and she swung, bringing the steel down across the back of Alyssa's neck and slicing through her pale skin like butter.

Teyla kept her eyes on John's face as she knelt down, dug her fingers into the blood splattered hair and tossed her gory prize at him. John moved and the thing sailed past him and disappeared into the shadows below.

John stared. Something had changed. Some subtle shift that had him backing away from Teyla. She was different. She was stronger, feral and eager to challenge him. He cocked his head slightly, staring at her. There was a scent too and the taste of it was bitter in his mouth. Curling his lip in disgust, he backed away from her, tucked the blade into his belt and felt his body burst apart.

Five seconds later, he rematerialized. Disoriented, he shook his head. What the hell was that?

Shit...feeling woozy, he leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes then opened them again as a startled thought crossed his mind. He tensed thoughts of what he'd just done slipping away fast as his senses went on the alert and then he smiled. He recognized that scent.

Slowly, he got to his feet and looked around. The scent was close and with every step he took, it got closer. Eyes narrowing, he looked up and down the hallway. There were doorways all along the corridor and he knew that his prize was hiding behind one of them. A slight noise caught his ear. He stopped, trying to zero in on the sound.

It was the sound of voices, low and hurried. Lorne, Carson...Elizabeth. He reached out, slipping into her thoughts as easily as a shadow creeping across the ground. Her mind was a jumble, lights and sound that made his head ache but he was able to soothe her. _Be calm_...he whispered..._be still, Elizabeth. Be still_.

She calmed. _Open your eyes_. He felt her hesitation and he pushed. She was so weak that what little defenses she had crumbled like tissue paper and then he was looking through her eyes.

The room that they were in was small and he made her be cautious. He kept her quiet, made her keep her eyes lowered and pretend that she was still asleep so that Carson and Lorne wouldn't know that anything was going on. Rodney on the other hand was a problem. He was sitting on the floor and her head was resting on his thigh. John could almost feel the touch when he suddenly started awake.

John frowned. With little effort, he slipped into Rodney's mind too. His old friend was a bigger challenge but it didn't take much to quiet him either. He used their eyes, letting them tell him that besides the four of them there was no one else in the room. Carson and Lorne had their backs to them and neither one of them saw or heard Elizabeth sit up or noticed that Rodney was slowly getting to his feet.

A second to late, Carson whirled around. His face was white and then red as Rodney jerked Lorne's gun from his holster and slashed the butt of it down across the doctor's forehead. Red flowers dotted the floor and the front of his shirt as a bloody gash opened on his forehead.

Lorne shouted as the other man went down. He tried to wrestle the gun from Rodney's hand but with Sheppard's strength guiding the both of them, they were able to take the younger man down. He lay on the floor, his face scratched and a gash in the back of his head.

Like puppets, they both stepped over him, moved toward the door and opened it so that John could slip inside.


	22. Chapter 22

_Nosophoros _

Copyright 2012 awakethepassion

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Chapter 22

"Pick him up." John's voice was sharp. Angry. He shoved Rodney when he hesitated. "Now."

Rodney cowered away from him and kept his head down but John could feel the hate coming off of him. But Rodney was too scared of him to even try and think about fighting back. He wasn't a threat so John ignored him.

The long coat made a whooshing sound when he whirled around. His boot heels clicked as he moved across the floor. He stopped in the center and hands on his hips, looked around the room at the sheet covered bodies.

He scowled and then turned and looked at Elizabeth. "Not many but they'll do. Be a sweetheart and push them over there. Against the wall."

"What…" She looked up at him and the quickly looked away and rubbed her arms absently and licked her cracked lips. Her eyes looked wild. "J…John..what are you-"

"Don't question me." He snapped.

"I wasn't questioning. I-" She stepped back when he made a move toward her.

"Just do what I say, Elizabeth." She nodded quickly and he looked away from her.

"Now this one." He prodded Lorne's body with the toe of his boot. He grunted, reached down and grabbed Lorne by the back of his collar. The Beast grumbled. He felt the growl like an itch at the back of his mind.

"We don't really need you, my friend." He stared at Lorne. He started to drop him and then the Beast took control.

Wasn't he was going to need all his strength if he was going to go after that bitch Teyla? The Beast's voice rumbled in his mind.

John shook his head and then grimaced as he gave in to the Beast. He jerked the younger man's head to the side, bent his head and sank his fangs deep into the man's neck.

Elizabeth made a whimpering noise at the slurping and sucking sounds he was making as he drank and quickly looked away. Rodney looked like he was going to be sick when John let Lorne go and dropped him on the floor. The man fell in a heap, looking like a broken rag doll.

"Add him with the others." He glared at Elizabeth and a wicked smile touched his blood stained mouth when she hurried to obey him.

John saw Rodney watching and he just shrugged and smiled as he licked the last droplets of blood off of his lips. "Just a snack to take the edge off."

Rodney grimaced and his face went pale.

"Pussy." John growled a laugh then he looked back around at Elizabeth and jerked his head toward the door. "Get the rubbing alcohol. All you can find."

Rodney swallowed hard and looked up at him, not daring to meet his cold eyes. "Why…"

John barely looked at him. He pushed Elizabeth toward the door. "Go."

She stumbled to the door and opened it. Her eyes met Rodney's for a second. They were wild and then just for a second, he thought he saw the old Elizabeth looking back at him. But then she was gone just as fast.

Helpless, Rodney leaned against the wall. Carson was heavy and he felt so weak. He was sure he was going to drop the man but he kept his grip on him. Mainly because he was more afraid of what John might do if he did drop him.

John was staring at the bodies. He grimaced, his teeth flashing for just a second. The Beast inside him snarled. He started jerking at the sheets, gabbing arms and legs, dragging the bodies off the gurneys and piling them like a small stack of cord wood on the floor.

He piled the sheets on top of them and then turned around. "Elizabeth!"

Rodney cringed at the terrible sound of his voice as Elizabeth scurried back into the room. Her arms were full of the plastic bottles. She knelt down, setting them on the floor in a neat row. John grabbed her, his fingers digging into the back of her neck. He shoved her down.

"Open them." He ordered. "Pour it on them."

Elizabeth was crying. "Please…"

"Now." She cringed when he raised his hand and aimed to strike her with his fist.

Her hands, so pale and thin were shaking as she picked up the first bottle and opened it. She hesitated then began to sprinkle the first drops like she was performing a baby's baptism.

"All of it." He snapped and cuffed her on the cheek.

She whimpered and dodged the kick he aimed at her hip and tipped the bottle up. The stuff poured out and Rodney nearly gagged at the strong, burning smell. He closed his eyes, not wanting to look and cringing every time he heard a bottle open and the splashing sound as she emptied another one.

"Enough." John growled. He grabbed by the back of the head, he twisted his fingers in her hair and she whimpered louder when he yanked her to her feet. He jerked the last bottle from her hand and shoved her toward Rodney.

"Too fucking slow." He snapped and threw the bottle with enough force to make the bottle split into. Alcohol splattered against the wall and soaked the toes of Rodney's shoes.

John turned and moved so fast that Rodney never saw him move until he felt the cold fingers wrap around his throat. "McKay, take her and Carson. Get to the Jumper Bay and wait for me. Kill anyone that tries to stop you."

"Teyla-" Rodney whispered. He couldn't kill Teyla. She was…she was his friend.

"Everyone _except_ Teyla. Kill anyone but her. She's mine." John's dead eyes blazed with green fire. He shook Rodney roughly and then shoved him away. "And she's not your god damn friend."

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was a lighter. He flicked it and a bright spot of flame flared to life. He turned toward the bodies and held the lighter over them. "Get out."

Rodney didn't stop to think. He grabbed Elizabeth and dragging Carson with him, he ran as fast as he could.


	23. Chapter 23

_Nosophoros _

Copyright 2012 awakethepassion

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Chapter 23

Lorne came to with a snap. Something heavy was lying on him. An awful stench burned his nose. He turned his head, gagged. He felt so sick. He pushed at the heavy thing on him. It rolled off and he blinked when something cold smacked him on the cheek. He looked up and saw dead blue eyes staring back at him.

He screamed, pushed and shoved, scrambling and clawing to get up. The floor was slick under him; he went down on his knees, sprawled. The acrid smell of alcohol and something burning filled his nose.

He felt a hot sear of pain across his calf. He saw the flames licking up his leg, eagerly following the wet trail on his legs. He rolled over on his back, scrambling back like a crab. The flames followed him, lapping at the puddle on the floor, eating at his boots, climbing his pant leg like a rabid dog trying to eat him.

Hard hands slapped down on his shoulders, sharp nails digging into his jacket and then he was sliding back faster across the floor. He was pulled back through a doorway and as it slid shut he saw the alcohol soaked bodies suddenly burst into flames.

A fire blanket was wrapped around him and hands beat at him to put out the burning.

"Major?"

A hand touched his face. Cold, calloused fingers. He screamed and jerked and in his panic tried to twist away.

"Evan!" A sharp slap on his cheek stunned him into silence. He looked up and saw Teyla looking down at him. There were others with her and he watched as they scurried past him like ants.

"What…Teyla?"

"No time, Major." She gripped the front of his shirt and made him look at her. "Where did he take them?"

"Who-"

"The Colonel…he took them." She gave him a shake. "Where? I need to know, Evan! Where did he take them?"

"I…" He licked his lips, shook his head. "I don't know…"

"Major-"

"Teyla." A hand touched his shoulder. "He's been bitten."

Teyla cursed and let go of him so fast that he slumped to the floor with a hard thud. Her expression went hard and she backed away from him. "Move him to the other room. Away from the others. If he's been bitten then the Colonel will try and use him."

"Hey! Wait…stop! Let me go!" Lorne tried to get to his feet but rough hands grabbed him, dark figures surrounded him and he felt himself being lifted. "Teyla!"

She turned her back on him and didn't even watch as he was carried into a dark room and dropped on the cold floor. When his brain cleared enough for him to think he realized that he was in one of the cells. The first impulse was for him to crawl to the bars and try to claw his way out but he covered his face with his hands and curled into a ball.

He sat like that for hours, not even moving when the door slid open and a shaft of light pierced the dimness.

"What's he doing?"

"Who cares? Tie him up and let's get the hell out of here. Did you bring the damn blindfold?"

"Right here." He heard a rustle of cloth. "And tie it extra tight, Teyla's orders."

He heard the door to the cell slide back and he tensed. Rougher hands grabbed him and jerked his hands away from his face. He didn't try to fight them as they bound his hands together and tied a blindfold tightly around his eyes.

He heard a rustling noise and then someone whispering and he felt a chill run down his spine.

"He can still hear us."

"Not for long."

Evan shivered. He huddled in on himself not daring to speak and when the hands touched him again he tried to scuttle back and away from the touch. But the touch this time was gentle.

"Major…I'm sorry."

Evan turned his head in the direction of the voice. "Sorry…sorry for what? Teyla…please…I don't…I don't know what's going on."

"Evan-"

"Please, Teyla." He held out his hands. "Please, just let me go."

Her voice sounded sad. "Evan…you know that we can't take a chance."

He licked his suddenly dry lips. "Listen…I didn't…the Colonel…he's got Carson and McKay…Doctor Weir…maybe…maybe I can help."

"Help who, Major? Sheppard?" Her grip tightened on his shoulder.

"Teyla-"

"Enough." Teyla's voice sounded harsher and her fingers dug into him painfully. If he could have seen her eyes, the hard look in them would have terrified him. "I'm sorry Evan but we have no other choice."

Teyla got to her feet and stepped away from him. It was hard for her to ignore his pleading but she made herself do it. This was no time to let her feelings for her friend over ride her judgment. She motioned to one of the soldiers and he moved forward. He looked at her and she nodded. He dropped to one knee beside Lorne and pressed his hand to the man's neck.

Lorne struggled and then went still, he went stiff and then slumped over on his side. Goose bumps broke out on Teyla's skin as she watched the two Marines drag Lorne out and onto a waiting stretcher. Slowly, she followed them as they wheeled him away and headed down the hall to the Jumper bay.

She followed them, wary, alert, her senses going into overdrive. She wanted to drive it down but she knew that if she did there would be a price to pay. And tonight there was only going to be one that paid for what had happened to the people of Atlantis.

Suddenly, she stopped. Her breath caught in her throat, her skin felt tight and heavy and she froze when she heard the light fall of footsteps behind her.

Her heightened senses knew him before she saw him. A tingle ran up her spine. Cold fingers tickling over her skin until just the sense of him threatened to overpower her. She turned around and forced herself to breathe when his lips curled back in an unsettling smile.

Sheppard.

Teyla turned and ran.


End file.
